


Tony: The Dragon Master

by Orca478



Series: Where Animals Take Care Of Tony, Becuase Humans Can’t [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), But he is done, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dragon Tony Stark, F/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Sided Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Steve Rogers is Delusional, Steve killed Tony in Siberia, The world needs Tony, Tony gets a family, Tony is reborn, alternative universe, as a Dragon, delusional team cap, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: There are dragons in this world.The dragons have remained hidden for years, with only sole families knowing they are real and where they are.One of those families are the Starks, decendants of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.Tony has know where they are, but he rarely goes, knowing the world isn’t ready for them.But things change after the Civil War after Steve Rogers kills Tony Stark.Instead of staying dead, Tony is reborn, he’s given the chance to start a new, but not as a human, but as a Night Fury.So Tony goes to the hidden world and meets the legendary Alpha and Hero. Toothless.What follows is Tony getting used to being a Dragon and finding new friends, family, and even love.All of that while Steve is forced to face the consequences of his actions, and the world suffers the loss of Tony Stark.And when a enemy comes in, Tony will do anything to protect his new life. As well as uniting humans and dragons in peace, once and for all.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Christine Palmer, Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts, Dart/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Stephen Strange, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), May Parker (Spider-Man)/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Where Animals Take Care Of Tony, Becuase Humans Can’t [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856113
Comments: 118
Kudos: 234





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, but it’s different from what I initially said.
> 
> We are making Tony a literal dragon, that way he can join in the chasing of the rogues.
> 
> And as you can see, he is paired with not one of the original ideas, but someone new.
> 
> I think HTTYD fans might guess who, but you won’t have to wait a long time.
> 
> And Steve, you did it this time, you killed Tony. Now you’ll feel the wrath of the dragons. 
> 
> This is a strange tell I hope you enjoy. Tony doesn’t face angst or suffering here, just acceptance and love. 
> 
> Humans didn’t treat him well, so dragons will.

There were dragons, when I was a boy.

Those were the famously words of Hiccup Horendous Haddock III

He was the man that both humans and dragons respected.

He was the one that decided dragons had to hide.

Dragons are beautifull creatures, that bring joy to many.

But they also had another thing.

Power.

Tons of power.

Some species could take down entire armies on their own.

The basic ones like the Deadly Nadders and the Grockles, they were dangerous on theiormowj right, and they were the weakest.

More powerful species like the Monstrous Nightmares and the two headed Hiddeous Zipplebadk would easily take a squad or group.

And then there was the ones that could take out armies.

The four winged Storm Cutters , the poisonous Death Grippers, the giant Bewilderbeats.

And there is the alpha species.

The Night and the Light furies.

They are the top of the top. No creature on Earth comes close to their power.

It was the Alpha of the dragons, Toothless, the one that was Hiccup’s best friend, that still ruled the land.

See unlike humans, dragons have LONG, EXTREMLY LONG, life spans.

Toothless was forced to see how his best friend, the man he owned everything, took his last breath as age took him.

After thst he rarely left the hidden world, and as dragons saw their humans die, it was like that for them.

However, Toothless kept track of Hiccup’s family. Keeping track of them and making sure they are safe.

Also, that family knows where they are.

The Haddock family passed threw many generations, going by different names.

The current one, was Stark.

And the current heir to the Dragon Master tittle, was for Tony Stark.

But things were about to change drastically, as with Tony Stark, the time of hissing would come to an end.

A new beggining was going to start, for humans and dragons, the path for the peace of the species was about to begin.

In fact, it has just began.

When Steve Rogers, killed Tony Stark. It wasn’t the end for Tony, it was the restart.

The start of a new and wonderfull path.

But a restart meant a new Tony, and this new Tony wasn’t a human.

He is now, a Night Fury.


	2. The Beggining of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes he is not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is in for a big shock today.
> 
> He is no longer a human so.......
> 
> Don’t worry Tony, this is a good change.
> 
> You have friends waiting for you.

Tony woke up after the hit Rogers made.

“God, that was scary.”

Stupid Rogers, he was done helping him.

He tried getting up, but he noticed something was different.

He felt different, very very different.

“What the hell ?”

He looked and his hand, and they were black....and none human !

“WHAT THE HELL !”

He jumped and realized he was walking in four legs.

“Ok, what the hell is this !”

He walked around and stumbled in something.

He looked at what he tripped and he threw up at what he saw.

It was him !

His body, in the destroyed suit, with Rogers’ shield on his chest.

“Wait a minute, if that’s me, but I’m here in this body then.....”

He checked his own pulse.

He was dead.

There was no pulse.

Rogers fucking killed him.

“I’m gonna be sick.”

That didn’t answer the question, if he was dead, and he was alive.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON !”

“Relax Tony.”

Tony turned around and couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Mom ?”

“The one and only.”

“So I, really dead.”

“No. You were dead, and your old body is dead, there is no changing that. But your soul was revived, and we place it on another human.”

“What do you mean ?”

Ghost Maria got out a mirror.

“Look Son.”

He looked at the mirror and yelled.

He wasn’t a human any longer.

He was a.......

“I AM A DRAGON !”

“Yep. A Night Fury, to be precise.”

“But.....But.”

“Do you remember our family history ? About dragons ?”

“I know they are real but.....WHY am I a dragon ?”

“Dragons have been hiding for so long, the time for them to come out has come. The world is loosing hope every day, and the dragons can give it back, but for that we needed a bridge. That bridge is you.”

“So I was always destined to not be human.”

“Well.....no. Rogers here did cause a complication. But Tony, this could be a good thing.”

“A good thing how Mom ! I lost everything I had as a human, will I be able to even talk to my friends.”

“In time my son, things will clear in time. But you need to relax, be calm. First you need to get to safety. Go to the hidden world and find the Alpha, Toothless.”

“I don’t think he will be happy seeing another male aproch him.”

“He will be informed of what’s happening, as a member of the family he watches you, and he will be good to you, so will be the Queen. This is a sudden change son, but trust me. With them you will find what you couldn’t as a human, what Rogers did is unforgivable, but you’ll be the winner in the end.”

Well he really has no choice right ? It’s not like he can go back home looking like this.

“Fine Mom.”

She hugged his now big head.

“I’m sorry you had to see what you saw. And that life hasn’t been kind to you, that’s why I’m happy you’re getting a restart. I love you.”

“I love you to Mom.”

Ghost Maria smiled and disappeared.

Tony stood there alone. 

He is a dragon, he has to accepted.

“Wait, this means I can...”

He turned to Rogers’ shield and......

He threw a fire ball at it, destroying it.

“I can get use to that.”

He looked at his wings.

“This is going to be a long journey.”

He shakily turned and took to the air.

The only thing that kept him flying was his new dragon instinct. 

That doesn’t mean he was good at it.

He crashed into a snowy mountain.

“Yep, long journey, but I made progress.”

He tried flying again, this time more carefull. 

This was a new beggining for him, and he has no idea what to expect.

He has no idea his mom is right, what is waiting for him, is something beautiful.

Vision arrived with the Russian task force.

“Mr. Stark we received the message, we are here to help, Mr. Stark ?”

Vision flew around and searched until he founded the harsh truth.

The body of Tony Stark.

He couldn’t believe it.

Steve Rogers killed Tony Stark.

Rogers must have no idea what he just did, but he just doomed many people.

“What have you done Mr. Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s journey as a dragon starts now. 
> 
> Has anyone guessed who is this new love he is getting, I promise she’ll be great to him.
> 
> Next chapter, the world reacts to Tony being “dead” and the chaos begins. 
> 
> What stupid excuse will Steve make this time, even when there is literal evidence of what he did.
> 
> Remember to suggest ships, I’m honestly clueless on what to use.


	3. The Death of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world reacts to the death of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaction time. This focuses on many characters as they see the news that Tony’s dead. 
> 
> Remember, he is alive in his new dragon body, but his human body was left behind, so everyone can see the body and what Steve did.

Rhodey woke up from the antestsia.

“What ?”

He shook his head and saw Pepper, and she was....crying ?

“Pep ?”

“Rhodey, thank god you’re ok, you have no idea how thankful I am.”

“It’s really good to see you. But....are you ok ?”

Pepper looked down.

Rhodey looked around.

“Is Tony here ?”

“Rhodey, Tony’s gone.”

W...what ?

No.....That can’t be.

“Pep, What do you mean...”

“After you went to surgery. Tony got the information that Rogers was saying the truth, Barnes didn’t bomb the UN. You were in surgery, Vision was in no condition, and he didn’t want to put the kid on more danger. So he went alone, Ross refused to give him support. He arrived in Siberia and made a truce with Rogers and Barnes, but it didn’t last. Zemo showed him something horrible. Howard and Maria Stark didn’t die on a car crash, Hydra sent Barnes to kill them. Tony was angry but he didn’t attack. It was the next revelation that made him snap. Rogers fucking knew, for two years he knew and never told Tony. Tony snapped and Rogers and Barnes decided he was a target and they.......killed him. Rogers smashed his shield in Tony’s chest and he didn’t get back up. The footage cuts there. Next thing Vision finds the body, the mark of the shield, smashed it his chest. He killed him Rhodey, he fucking killed him.”

Rhodey couldn’t believe it.

His best friend, his brother, was dead. He didn’t die at the hands of a Villian, he died by the hands of Captain America, because Barnes was the important thing. 

He felt rage, he felt sadness.

He decided on the second.

He hugged Pepper as they both cried.

“Breaking news. We have sad news everyone. Hours ago Tony Stark was declared missing. We now have news on the situation. I’m sorry to inform you. Tony Stark, the Ironman, has been declared dead.”

Peter cried in Aunt May’s arms.

“I’m sorry Peter, I knew his was your idol and your hero. For you to get the chance to work with him and this happens right after that. I’m so sorry baby.”

Peter just cried.

In his mind there was only one thing.

I failed, I am sorry Mr. Stark. I’m sorry.

The Keeners weren’t much better.

They were all a crying mess.

Specially Harley, he was destroyed.

He lost his mechanic, the ones person that always believed in him.

“The official cause of death has been confirmed as murder, and for the shock of the world, the identity of the murderer has been revealed to be, Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, this comes in just after the Civil War, were tentions between Stark and Rogers were in a all time high, still, I believe no one ever imagined it was gonna end this way.”

Bruce shattered his cup.

He knew he made a mistake by not coming back, but he never imagined it was going to come to this.

Ever since he showed simpathy to the witch, Rogers had fallen to him, but this...there is absolutely no excuse.

He watched exactly what happened, CNN had it on its site, and for good reson. It was horrifying.

There was no excuse. Steve had murdered Tony in cold blood.

Bruce wasn’t there to protect his friend, but he was going to avenge him.

“This revelation has come with a great shock. But murmurous protests have began in the US. The people are demanding for Steve Rogers and his team to turned themselves in. The United States Army has declared they are cutting Steve Rogers from any association with him. This begs the question. Those this man realized the scope of the thing he just did. Tony Stark was a lead inventor and a very important figure in both the political, and scientific world, and of course, the superhero world. Taking Tony Stark away, will cause great consequences to the whole world. Will Steve Rogers even have the courage to face the people after his actions ?”

Steve sighted.

They were in Wakanda, waiting for the moment the world came to its senses.

He knows things went out of hand on Siberia but it was Tony’s fault, if he had just listened.

He knows once Tony gets his letter things will get fixed. He owns the team an apology but they’ll forgive him, because they are a family.

For now they had to wait, they were hidden, they had beds and food and comfort and everything heroes like them need.

They just have to wait. 

Also Bucky was about to get the treatment he deserves, he is a victim and he will make the world see soon enough.

In fact, T’Challa and Shuri just came in, they most be ready to take Bucky to get cured.

Steve failed to notice their deadly glares.

“Change of plans Captain.”

WHAT! What is he saying.

“What do you mean ?”

“Captain tell me again what happened to Mr. Stark after your fight in Siberia ?”

The team groaned. Steve had told them everything, and they weren’t happy with Tony. He lied to Sam too, he has a lot of apologizing to do.

“I told you, I saved Bucky and left him to cool down, he is fine.”

“Really, the news are saying something DRASTICALLY different.”

“What do you mean ?”

T’Challa just turned the news.

Steve suddenly felt horror.

Horrified gaps came from his team.

This can’t be truth.

Tony Stark confirmed dead.

“How did this happen ?”

“He was murdered.”

“WHAT !”

No matter what Tony had done, he was still part of the family.

Whoever did this, was going to pay.

“Do we know who did it ?”

“Oh yes, it is very clear who did it. Please keep watching.”

“Steve.....what is this ?” Sam asked.

Steve turned to the TV and gasped in horror.

The confirmed murderer is.......STEVE ROGERS !

“Wha,...what the hell have you done !” Scott said horrified.

“Steve....you said he was fine, that he was cooling down !” Sam said.

Steve has no answers.

He didn’t hit him that hard, this must be a lie. It has to be.

“Before you try denying it, allow me to show you the autopsy, it was clear he was killed by a big impact to the chest, and guess what ? It has the exact same mark as your shield.”

“Also. There is a video of you and Barnes beating him up, and he never got back up.”

Steve looked at his team.

They all lied horrified, even Wanda, who made no secret she hated Tony, was a bit horrified.

“I....I didnt meant to, he was out of line and I had to stop him ! I didn’t want to kill him !”

“Despite of what your intentions were, you killed Tony Stark, this changes things.”

Steve looked at T’Challa.

“I am not hiding murderes from Justice, I am revoking your sanctuary and turning you in, I am also stopping Sergeant Barnes’ treatment, he helped you kill Mr. Stark.”

Steve was horrified.

They lost their hiding spot, the place they were keeping their head down. But the worst part is of course Bucky.

“WHAT ! You promised to help Bucky, he is innocent.”

“FUCK BUCKY AND FUCK YOU STEVE, don’t you realized what you did ? You two killed Tony Stark ! The consequences of this are going to be huge !” Scott said.

Steve saw Bucky flinch at Scott’s words, he was over reacting, they were innocent, Steve had to protect Bucky. 

“On your knees all of you, you’re under arrest.”

That made Wanda snap.

“No ! You can’t do that, we did nothing wrong we....”

Shuri shot her blasters at Wanda, knocking him out.

“Why did you do that ! She’s just a kid !”

“She’s a murderer, like you.”

That word invaded his mind.

Murderer.

“I’m not a murderer.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Steve kept repeating the frase as he was forced to his knees.

This wasn’t his fault, it was an accident, he was doing the right thing, he was protecting Bucky.

Steve isn’t a murderer, he is a hero.

“I am not a murderer.”

He is Captain America, the world greatest hero, and he will prove it. He is a good person, a great hero, an Avenger, what happened to Tony was just an accident.

“I’m not a murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, delusional to the end.
> 
> The pairings suggested have been added. 
> 
> Need pairings for Thor, Loki, Rhodey, and Scott. 
> 
> Also do you want a one sided relationship ? Like Steve having a one sided crush on Bucky or Tony (even if he is a dragon now ?)
> 
> Next chapter we see Toothless and the Light Fury, as HTTYD fans know she doesn’t have a official name, so I call her Luna. We will also meet the one stealing Tony’s heart.


	4. The King, The Queen, The Princes, and The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Luna get the message of the newcomer, and they must be ready. The know he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Night/Light Furies. While Tony will interact with a lot of dragons, this ones are the main ones. Ill try to make my best to introduce them to no HTTYD fans. 
> 
> But you can also know them as the dragons that are going to give Steve the hard time.

The hidden world.

Its location so well hidden not even the most advance ships and planes could find it.

Well magic was also involved. 

The hidden world was a enormous giant underwater cave where all of the dragons live.

And they are ruled by their King and Queen. Toothless and Luna.

The name of the King is a strange one, but it was given by his long dead best friend Hiccup, so the King chose to keep it. 

And if anyone dare to laugh, they would see in person why he is King. 

He is the most powerful dragon out there, he has the energy of lightning, and plasma. He is fast, he is strong, he can hide in plain sight. And that's not mentioning the titan form. All of his skills are enhanced by this. 

The Queen wasn't far behind her mate. She is almost as strong as him, and if the situation called it, she won't hesitate to help him.

NO ONE, wants to face the King and the Queen together, they are a deadly duo, and they will win. 

But if you got to really know them, Toothless and Luna are not scary at all. 

They are also friendly, and caring. 

Toothless can be a big softie many times, he is chill, he likes having fun, and he will help if he is needed. 

Luna isn't as open as her mate, but if you crack her icy shell, you have a great and loyal friend, she is caring and she is lovely. 

But aside from the King and Queen, there are their children. 

The 3 kids are the mixture of their parents.

The youngest is Prince Ruffrunner, he is a laid back dragon that takes more after his father in terms of looks. He is relaxed and he is not a judging dragon.

The middle is Prince Pouncer. He is the opposite of his brother, he is active, he is a prankster, and he takes more after his mother. Make no mistake, he likes pranks but he is no bully, he hates it and will come to the defense of a victim.

Lastly there is the oldest and heir to the throne, as well as the only female, Princess Dart. She was the combination of her parents, both in terms of looks and personality. She is calm but active, she can be dangerous but also friendly. The one thing that makes her a bit more like her father is her caring side. Like the King's her's had no limit. 

The three kids were raised well by their parents, and they lived a life full of love and affection, but they also knew their responsibilities as royals and they never took their status as a superior thing. They were kind and fair just like their parents. 

The Hidden World would be in good paws, once Toothless and Luna finally step down. 

Toothless was sleeping peacefully.

"Fish, give me more fish." 

"Toothless bud, can you hear me ?" 

He woke up to the sound of the familiar voice, it can't be him.

He turned to see the ghost of Hiccup. 

"Hey Bud, Long time no seen." 

Toothless rushed to his friend, accidentally walking up his mate.

"Toothy, what's going on....What ?" 

"Hello Luna." 

The King and Queen went to the ghost.

"Now you are probably wondering why I am here, so listen carefully. Do you remember that I said there would be a time that humans and dragons must reunite." 

Knowing he can't understand them, they just nodded.

"That time has come, in the form of my many greats grandson Tony. But the situation went a bit out of plan. You see, I need your help, my family was betrayed. The last member of my family was killed by his friends." 

That made Toothless very angry, betrayal was not accepted here, but knowing it led to the death of Hiccup's family. Part of him wants to get some revenge, but he won't kill unless is necessary, he has that rule and he has to keep it.

"But, using spirit magic, don't ask, well you can't ask me so.......Anyway, he is alive, but he is now a Night Fury." 

A NIGHT FURY ! 

"He is on his way here I need you to help him get back in top. I believe in you two and the others, please do this, he is the bridge to peace." 

"So Dad needs to get a Night Fury that was a human that can help us leave this place and be free in the world ?" 

"Yeah." Luna said. 

"Wow, to think I thought my life was already weird." Ruffrunner said.

"Im sure he will have more answers honey, your Dad needs to find him first." 

"Why does Dad have to go alone." Pouncer groaned.

"Because son, this is not a fun trip, this is a quick mission and that's it. I need to find him fast before a human does." 

"I feel sorry for the guy, being betrayed like that, its so unfair." Dart said.

"Humans can be wonderful, but betrayal, its a thing that brings them down." 

"We're lucky the Haddock family is extremely loyal and have kept the secret." Luna said.

Toothless knew he had to leave now.

"I'll be back soon, maybe he can tell us more of this giant mess." 

"Bye honey." 

Bye Dad, be safe." 

Toothless flew away quickly, if this guy suffered that sudden change, he can't imagine what he might be feeling right now.

"Mom ?" 

"Yes Dart ?" 

"Do you feel this might be trouble ?" 

"Honestly, I don't." 

Luna doesn't know why, but she has a good feeling.

Thos dragon might finally change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. You have met King Toothless, Queen Luna, the Princes Pouncer and Prince Ruffrunner, and Princess and heir to the throne, Dart.
> 
> And it is this lovely princess, the one getting Tony's new dragon heart. So you can expect she is going to have a lot of biting and clawing to do to the rogues. 
> 
> Tons of biting and blood she will take for her lover, tons of it. 
> 
> You have been warned.


	5. Tony & the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony adapts to his new life and meets Toothless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is meeting Toothless in this chapter, he is not just meeting his King now, but he is meeting one of his new great friends.
> 
> Also he is meeting his future father in law. That’s good Tony, bring friends with him at the start will make it much easer.

Tony landed on the sand hard.

“Ok, I’m still getting used to this flying thing, or being a dragon.”

He should thank He was Ironman, since the suit flew, the knowledge was helping him actually fly and not fall.

But flying with wings, wings that are your own, is different, and he is still struggling.

He has also not eaten everything ever since he left the hospital to get to the Raft, he is very hungry.

Should he be alarmed he suddenly wants fish, raw fish.

“Oh god I can’t handle this.”

“Alone, no one can.”

Tony gasped as he heard a voice.

“Who’s there ?”

“Up in the tree young one.”

Tony turned to the tree and saw nothing.

“What ?”

“Take it as lesson number one, stay hidden.”

Suddenly, a dragon came out of knowhere.

The mechanical tail fin make it clear who he was, Toothless, the King of the Dragons.

Toothless jumped from the tree, landing in front of Tony.

He was bigger than him, clearly stronger and faster, and wiser.

Tony felt like a wimp, he was standing in front of what probably is, the most powerfull living being on the planet.

But he has this calm face, like he was showing Tony he wasn’t gonna attack him, yet.

Toothless circled around him, sniffing.

“Well you do have the strange mixture of human and dragon sense, thought the human part is fading.”

“What ?”

“It creature has a different sense, you have two, but the human one is fading every second, I believe is just a matter of hours before it’s gone, completely.”

Tony glupped as the King continues to examine him.

“Pardon my examination, have a mate, or wife as you would call it, three kids, well tthey are young adults know, age is not really a thing for us furies, and all of the dragons I need to take care of.”

“I understand your majesty.”

Toothless continued his examination, until he suddenly stopped.

Tony saw his pupils get wider.

“You’re ok, nothing strange, and I do know you are, or were, I’m not sure how to phrase it, a hero for the humans.”

“How do you know about that ?”

“I keep track of Hiccup’s decendants, can hide in pain sight and no one sees me, though I prefer to do it at nights. I only saw one thing, after you fought a guy named Loki ? Anyway I saw that you saved the world. Also Hiccup came to me as a ghost and assured me you weren’t bad. He also told me how you turned to a dragon, and of your, human death.”

“Yeah I wish to not be reminded of that.”

“Fine. Understandable that you don’t want to, I imagine it must be hard. For now, let’s get you home.”

Tony’s stomach growled.

“After we get you food.”

Tony waited by the lake as Toothless dove in the water. 

He came out with two fishes.

“There you go.”

Tony wanted to be disgusted at eating a raw fish.

But something in his mind told him just to eat it.

So he did it, and it tasted good.

Why the hell did it taste good.

Toothless laughed at bit.

“That’s the dragon instinct getting you. We’re not picky eaters, if it’s meat, of it tastes good, the we eat it. No matter the look of the food, honestly I can’t imderssnt Why humans must cook everything, waste of time if you ask me.”

Toothless ate his fish.

“Now here is what we are going to do. I saw you flying, it’s not bad for being your first time, but I would like for it to be higher, to avoid being seen.”

“You all really have to keep hiding right ?”

“Not by choice. I believe that humans are generally good. But there are always the ones that see us even as a threat, or as a way to get power. Many of us were killed before we chose to hide. It was survival. The ones that want us for sinister purposes usually have power.”

“But you are so powerfull, why not fight.”

“Why kill when there is no need too ? That’s something I never got from humans, I am not saying there aren’t evil dragons, but not as much as your old kind.”

“Yeah, you could say we are the most stupid species on Earth, we destroy each other.”

“Well, you’re one of us know, and we do need to get you adapted.”

Tony looked at him.

“I have to teach you what it means to be a dragon, our way of life, how to adapt to this change. But for now, let’s take you home and get you a place to sleep.”

Toothless took flight.

“Copy my movements exactly, that way you will be able to take flight.”

Lucky for them. Tony has good memory and he is kind of getting the hand of the wings, must be the dragon instinct.

It took him about two minutes, but he took a stable flight.

“Great, you’re a fast learner, and I see potential, but we need to go now, so follow me.”

Toothless took off to the hidden world.

Tony looked behind for a bit, as if he was saying farewell to he old life. He turned around and followed the King, ready to start this new life.

It was sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Toothless has warmed up to Tony and is not only taking him to his new home, but has agreed to teach him how to be a dragon. 
> 
> I already trust him way more than I ever trusted Steve, Tony is in good hands.
> 
> Speaking of Steve, we are returning to the human world to see how everyone is doing.
> 
> Spoilers, no one is doing good.


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world faces the consequences of Tony being gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. While Tony just met his King and it’s in his way to his new home.
> 
> Things in his old home have gone to shit.

The world has gone shit.

That’s all what’s in Rhodey’s mind.

Putting aside the fact he was his best friend, how could Rogers not realize the harsh impact the world would have when he took Tony away.

Tony Stark was an important figure to the world, wherever the rogues want to admit it, or not.

Tony was leading the race for more environmental friendly energy. Without him, those advances were all halted, possibly forever. The oil companies were making their companies and would soon continue to destroy the world.

All of Tony’s research was halted, a bit could be recovered if Bruce returns, but that’s only like 10% of the files. No one can understand what Tony is creating.

The There was the international ramifications.

The US and Russia have essentially began a blaming game for the death of Tony. The US saying that Tony died on their soil so it’s their fault for not sending back up. While Russia said its the their fault because it was the US that created Captain America and gave him so much power.

That part was true. President Elis was a big Captain America fan, and always allowed Rogers to get away with many things, possibly counting on Tony to fix everything. Now that’s costing him, a lot, many countries, specially those involved in the major fuck ups. Are pissed and saying that this is the last straw. Captain America has been declared persona no granta in almost every country in the world. Even Canada and Mexico, their neighbors, said that he is not allowed. 

But of course. What worries Elis the most are the voters, and his approval is falling, hard, his chances for a second term are almost dead.

The US is risking ruining international relationships if they don’t get their act together and make Rogers face the dam consequences.

But if any country was doing the worst, is Wakanda. When it was revealed that King T’Challa had being at Siberia, and didn’t help Tony, Wakanda’s re entry to the world took a nose dive. They were funakky learning that the world doesn’t bow to them, and that vibramium, is not enough to fix all problems. 

That’s the political side, now let’s go to a more economical.

Not counting that he was her ex boyfriend and her friend, Pepper entered full panic mode for the future of S.I. Tony was the ones that created most of the unique designs that made them be the top of the top. Now that he is gone, they don’t have that, the company could face great problems, they were already doing it by having to return all the money to thise that bought Tony’s unfished produtcs. Inventions he will never finish.

S.I those have a chance, in the shapes of Harley Keener and Peter Parker. Tony said that those two could make the company survive his death, so they have a little bit of light, and should Bruce return that would make it a bit better. His work with gamma rays is unique.

And while this could have been a victory cry for the few rival companies, it wasn’t. Pym Tech should have been celebrating, but the fact that Scott Lang used their suit to help Rogers was costing them, a lot. Their stocks were falling fast, as everyone accosiated them as a company that helps murderers. Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne were kicked out of their own company due to their connections to Lang, and the suit. 

But if Rhodey is honest, he knows there is no way Rogers is caring about any of this, he only cares about the Avengers and the super heroes, and that is the thing going the shitttest.

Without Tony to make amendments, the Accords were now super restrictive, and thanks to Rogers actions, superheroes have little to none power now. 

Rhodey would focus on amending them, but he is stuck in therapy for his parálisis.

Heroes were forced to hide or simply give up being heroes. They were to scared to continued their acts.

But then comes the part that Rhodey hates but also loves at the same time.

The consequences for the Avengers.

Even with the evidence, Rogers was not in prision for killing Tony, although he is pending trial for that. 

There were two reasons, one is that Fury and SHIELD got all of the money they had left to pay for bail, after asking S.I But they of course refused. And also, there isn’t any other heroes at the moment. With Tony dead, Rhodey crippled, Bruce and Thor missing, and Vision being declared psychologicallly unfit for the time being, Rogers and his crew was all they had left. 

That doesn’t mean they are able to return to the life they adored, now this is the one part Rhodey loves watching.

The compound is property of S.I And Pepper refused to allow the murderers in there, so she banned them from the compound and any S.I building, and to make it better, she sold the compound so that there is nothing Rogers can do.

They are now stuck in a old SHIELD base. 

Their funding was also cut. Now they won’t enjoy buying everything they want without care. They have to stick to the essentials and lower themselves from the top, to the bottom. 

Their gear ? Well they killed the one that made it, so they can’t even complain about that.

There is also the fact that they can’t leave the place unless there’s an emergency. They all have pending trials and court aperances.

That doesn’t mean they are suffering in silence, oh no, they are moaning loudly.

Rogers has tried everything to get things back to how he wants, he constantly sends Pepper letters about doing “what Tony would wanted them to do” god that makes him so angry, but of course the Queen Bee never listens. 

They had sent go funding pages. Like there is this one that says, help Captain America fight for what’s right, and you will be an Avenger too. One penny, that’s all they have gotten. 

Rogers is not helping himself, really, specially with the fact that he refuses to acknowledge that he killed Tony, saying that it was an unfortunate accident but he can’t be blamed for.

Well there is one last thing, a thing that strikes Rogers personally , a thing that Rhodey adores.

This whole thing, Lagos, Romania, the airport, his parálisis, and Tony’s death, ere never really about the Accords, they were about Bucky Barnes. But guess what, Rogers might have him at his side, but he is not trigger free. No one, even Wakanda in an attempt to get some approval back, were able to find a way to take the triggers off. And guess what, there was an invention that could have done it, the BARF glasses. But guess what, the person that was making them, was Tony Stark, and guess what, he can’t finish them because he is dead, killed by Steve Rogers himself.

Steve Rogers killed the chance he had to safe Bucky Barnes, he did it with his own hands.

That is poetic justice.

Still,it doesn’t change the fact that their in trouble, and this time Tong won’t magically return to safe them. 

He was gone, forever.

Steve return to the base tired.

He can’t believe this is how things are going, they were never suppose to go this way.

He never meant to kill Tony, why can’t anyone get that, he had to safe Bucky, he was doing the right thing.

He wasn’t in prision for now, but he was told clearly he had to go to trial for this, and if he was found guilty, there would be no escape.

Steve doesn’t back down from a fight, he will prove his innocence.

Being banned from the compound was a low blow, that’s their home, and when they needed to be in the comforts of home, Potts kicked them out, Tony would have been so disappointed at her.

They also lost all of their founding, they were stripped from every thing they had. The explanation was that they were bought with Tony’s money, so it was his, and now that he is gone there is no use for them. They sold them and gave them to charities. Steve can’t believe it.

Those were their stuff, they had no right to do that.

Clint and Scott were kicked from their homes, they were told that since they left to help Steve, they should stay with him.

Two days later Clint woke up to divorce papers from Laura, the archer was mad and went on a fit.

They also had no new gear, after the fight they needed repairs and updates, but then They remembered that the person that did them died, in an accident, it was an accident, it has to be.

Steve is a hero, not a murderer.

Scott was miserable and he flat out blamed Steve for all of what’s happening, why would he do that, this is not Steve’s fault.

Clint was to angry about Laura to really care about anything, he spent all of his days ranting or crying.

Wanda, the poor girl didn’t deserve this, she was stripped form all of her clothes, her things, her best friend Vision refuses to see her, and was forced to live a life she didn’t deserve. She ranted and cried about how unfair all of this was, and Steve could only hug her, how can they be so cruel to a kid.

Sam was......not happy. He told Steve that he doesn’t regret following him, and that he is right about the Accords, and that Tony should have never attacked Bucky. However, Sam didn’t hold back in one thing. He said that Siberia was in any shape, Steve’s fault, he shouldn’t have lied, no matter what noble reason he had, and that no matter what he says, Steve did kill Tony, and that he should own it, not avoid it. That made Steve sad, to loose Sam’s support.

Natasha was the bright light. She returned after they came back to the US. She agreed that what happened to Tony was an accident and that they should focus on getting the Avengers right back on track, but nothing she tried work. She was the laughing stock of the world now, no one believed her. This is thanks to Potts, in a revenge act, she released the file Natasha had on Tony, about Ironman yes and Tony Stark no. It became a laughing stock, no matter that Steve knew it was true, the public attacked it, saying that it was clearly false and just made as an ego trio for Natasha, psychologists from the world just looked at it and said it was bullshit, that any profesional one would see Tony wasn’t like anything this file said. Natasha was humiliated and her standing took a nose dive.

And there is Bucky, poor Bucky, if anyone is the victim is him. He had content nightmares and is blaming himself and Steve for Tony’s death, no matter how much Steve told him it was an accident. He barley ate, slept, and talked. And to make matters worst, there was no cure to his triggers. Many tried but failed, even Wakanda was unable to find the cure. Steve had one last ray of hope, there was this S.I invention that could cure them, he went to Potts to get it, knowing she won’t refuse to help a victim like Bucky.

But what she said crushed his hopes.

“You want the BARF glasses ? To bad, they aren’t finished, and they will never will. You want to know why ? Because the only one that knew how to finish them was Tony, the man you killed. So you aren’t getting them, because they are useless.”

Potts was way over line, she didn’t have to spit on Bucky’s trauma like that, he now feels worst, thinking he killed the man that could safe him. 

Things are bad right now, but Steve knows one thing.

He won’t stop fighting, he will make things right again, no matter what.

Because Steve is Captain America, and he is a hero, and heroes always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hate not putting Steve in prision. However I need him free for all of the suffering he’s getting. Revenge mode activated.
> 
> Next Tony meets the Queen and the children, including the Princess that will steal his heart.


	7. Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the Hidden World and the rest of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the delusional chapter, here is a nice one of the dragons. 
> 
> Tony is about to meet the rest of the family that will change his life for good.

“OW ! Pouncer !”

“Sorry Lillie brother, you need to be quicker than that !”

“Oh just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean you’re the stronger.”

“Oh but I am. Hey Mom !”

“Yes Pouncer.”

“Who’s te strongest Night Light, Ruffrunner or me ?”

“That’s simple. Dart.”

“WHAT !”

“Jajajajaja, got you little brothers.”

“You did ask me who was the strongest of the Night Light, and your sister is one.”

Pouncer growled. He fell in his own trick.

“I mean, it makes sense, Dart is the future Queen so...” Ruffrunner said as he fell asleep.

“Honestly. How are you sleepy all of the time ?”

Zzzzzzz

“And he’s, gone.” Dart said. “Hey Mom, when is Dad returning ?”

“He’ll be back soon, why ?”

“He said we have to continue training.”

“He also said that you should not focus solely on training, your father and I have ,any years left. There’s no rush for you to be Queen.”

“Usually siblings would be jealous of the one becoming King or Queen, but us, we don’t envy you Sis, after seeing what the burden of ruling is, I’m glad just to become the lead fighter and Ruffrunner becomes lead hunter. Good luck.”

“Oh thanks Bro, that gives me so much hope for being Queen.”

“You’re going to do great honey. But I say again, it’s still a long time away, your Dad and I still have a long time ahead of us.”

Their conversation was interrupted, by the current lead fighter, Stormfly.

“My Queen.”

“Call me by my name Stormfly, we are friends.”

“Hehe, I know. Toothless is close to the entrance, and he has the guest, and it is true, it’s another Night Fury.”

“Great, tell them to meet us here.”

“Got it.”

This place is amazing.

There is no other place to describe it.

Nature at its best.

Tony was amazed that this could even exist.

“Impressive right ? You have the same look that I had the first time I came here.”

“Oh right your weren’t born here, Mom told me all of your stories.”

“If they seem all super heroic, they are exaggerated.”

“She said you fought a dragon twice the size of a blue whale. That’s what made you King.”

“Well that part is true, but there is more. Like the same dragon that I fought is here now, and we’re friends, he was forced to do what he did, and the true culprit is long gone, so he’s no bad guy.”

“Dragons are know to be mostly pure creatures.”

“Most of us are, but that doesn’t mean there are. The Red Death and the Death-Grippers were pure evil.”

Toothless saw black and white figures ahead.

“There they are, come on.”

Dart just layed there waiting for the guest to arrive with her father.

She should have gone hunting earliest because she is hungry.

However she refuses to ask her mother for fish, she is not a little kid anymore and there is not need for her to do....that.

She can hunt later.

“There they are, Ruffrunner wake up !” Luna said.

Her brother is still in deep sleep, so she slapped him with her tail.

“It wasn’t me Mom, it was Pouncer !”

Ruffrunner looked around and realized he was just dreaming.

“Oh.”

“Hey, why do you always blame me in your dreams !”

“Boys.”

“Sorry Mom.”

Soon enough her father landed with the guest and he was.....

He was stunning.

Dart failed to notice how her eyes opened widely. 

Her brothers didn’t a started laughing quietly.

“Hahaha, look at her.”

“The love bug got her Jajajajaja.”

She failed to respond as well, she was lost.

“Hey Love.”

“Hey honey, everything went well I see.”

“No problems.”

Toothless and Luna nuzzled.

“Well, this is Tony, Tony this is my Queen, Luna.”

Tony bowed to her.

“It’s a pleasure Queen Luna.”

“There is no need for that Tony, if you are part of Hiccup’s family then we have no need for that, also I do know of your human heroics,very impressive.”

Tony blushed at that.

“And this are my kids. The mostly black green eyed is Ruffrunner.”

“Hello, nice to meet you.”

“The mostly white green eyed is Pouncer.”

“Sup, nice to see another fury.”

“And the black and white blue eyed is Dart.”

Dart was still frozen.

“Pst, Sis, this is the part you say hello.”

“What....”

Being taken out of her frozen state caused her to slip with her tail and fall in her face.

“Ow.”

Good first impression Dart, good job.

“Sorry about that, I’m Dart, nice to see for you to meet me, I mean for me to meet me, I mean for me to meet you, I......ahhhh, Sorry, so sorry.”

Tony laughed a bit at the princess.

“It’s ok Princess, nice to meet you too.”

He has to admit, the Princess is a beauty. Of course now that he’s a dragon he is attracted to different things than when he was a human, but really he believes that the Princess is probably the most pretty thing he has ever seen.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I don’t know what got to me.”

“Oh I know what got to her.” Toothless whispered to Luna, she laughed at that, knowing that she had the same face the day she and Toothless met.

“Anyway, let me take Tony to a place he can sleep.”

Tony layed on the sand.

It was surprisingly comfortable.

He had a good place to sleep, and had good food.

His first days as dragon weren’t bad at all.

He heard someone land at the entrance.

“Hi, it’s me, Dart, sorry if I woke you up or anything.”

“It’s ok Princess.”

“Just Dart, there is no need for the Princess thing.”

They just stood looking at each other.

“Anyway, just came to apologize for my behavior when we met, it wasn’t like me.”

“Hey it’s fine, we all have our moments.”

“Yeah, we do.”

They stared again.

“Anyway, I should let you rest, but maybe....if you want, we can talk tomorrow, to get to meet each other without me being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, and yeah, we can talk after your father finishes his dragon training with me.”

“Great, fantastic. Well I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight Tony.”

“Goodnight Dart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Tony is settled and safe.
> 
> And Dart has already fallen for him.
> 
> Once this two get together, they aren’t separating. Furies mate for life, and it’s just a matter of time before their love starts to blossom. 
> 
> Just like with Toothless and Luna, it’s love at first sight.
> 
> But next chapter we begin something else. Something I like to call. Bruce’s revenge.


	8. The Beggining of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce starts his plan to make Steve pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another delusional chapter, but we also see Bruce begin his revenge.

“What do you mean you can’t increase funding !”

Ross looked annoyed.

“The government refuses to give you more than the agreed money Rogers, I suggest you take it.”

Steve groaned, they are the Avengers, and they need the best of the best.

A true hero needs rest and comfort to be ready for the next battle. The compound did just that, it gave them everything they needed. 

Their new place barley had any comfort. The couches were clesrly cheap and they had to stick to food that wasn’t what they ate.

“You know Mr. Rogers, there is no point on continuing to fight this, you do know your status as leader is rocky. Should you be found guilty of the murder of Tony Stark, your leadership ends, and considering the evidence, there is no way you get out of this.”

Steve gripped his fists.

Tony’s death was an accident, why can’t anyone see it.

Steve had to save Bucky, he couldn’t allow Bucky to die. He was protecting the innocent as a true hero.

Before Steve could speak, Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What about the talks with other companies for support, have they responded ?”

“They all said no.”

“What ?”

“Ms. Romanoff, none of them have the amount of money you are asking or can give you the resources you want. You might have as well just write S.I in the paper, and as you know Ms. Potts said no.”

“But, what about Pym Tech ? Don’t they have tech that rivals Stark’s.”

“Have you seen the news, Pym Tech is going bankrupt. They lost so much money paying for Lepizeig that Mr. Lang did. They are selling assets and Dr. Pym and Ms. Van Dyne are bankrupt as well. Pym Tech is almost over.”

Scott lowered his head at that, if he knew this would have happened he would have never joined Rogers. He was stupid and lost everything. 

Hope was so pissed at him. Not only they are loosing all of their work, but they last all their tech to get Janet back. And the one man that could have gotten it is dead.

“And did you tell Pepper about our offer ? We will allow the Avengers to have the Stark logos and use for publicly.”

Wanda groaned at that. Being a promoter for Stark’s company, disgusting. Although she has to admit that the man being alive was better than being dead, he had his use, and it wasn’t this painful when he was alive, no matter how she hated seeing his face. 

“Ms. Romanoff your reputation is on the floor. No one will use you for propaganda except if they want bad rep. Your time in the good side is over unless Mr. Stark comes back from the dead, and his body was already cremated in his funeral.”

Steve was very angry that they weren’t allowed in Tony’s funeral. He was their friend and a member of their family, they deserved to be there.

“Unless you could go back in time, there is nothing we can do for you, good day Avengers.”

Peter was swinging to a building.

He received a message from FRIDAY to come here. She said it was important and that it was safe.

Peter entered threw the window.

“Hello ?”

“Hello Peter.”

Peter gasped at that.

The man here was Bruce Banner !

“OMG it’s the Hulk, you are my hero, aside form Ironman, and Bruce Banner is also amazing and....”

“Jejeje, thanks kid. But I am not here to get praised, I’m here with a proposal.”

“Proposal ?”

“FRIDAY says you and Tony were close.”

“Yeah, we....were I guess, only met him for a while before he..you know.”

“Well I’m here to ask you something.”

Peter looked at him.

“I think Tony would like to have a bit of revenge in Steve, do you want to help me ?”

Peter didn’t think twice about it.

“Hell yeah. But what are we going to do ?”

“Simple. We take the second thing that Steve loves more. The attention and reputation. We are creating a new team.”

“This is bullshit !” Clint screamed.

“Barton don’t destroy anything.” Hill scolded.

“We don’t have the money Tom replace everything you and Maximoff destroy so calm down.”

Clint grumbled.

“So what’s the plan ?” He asked.

“I’ll try to speak to Rhodes and Potts again, let them see they need to do what Tony would have wanted them to do.”

The Avengers were Tony’s family, there was no way he would not want to help them in this tough time.

“Not so fast Captain, Potts banned you from entering Stark Industries property. You already have enough problem with you killing Stark, so don’t screw yourself any longer.”

“I didn’t kill Tony !”

“The vídeo says different Rogers.” Fury said.

“I was protecting Bucky, why can’t anyone see that !”

“We know that Steve. But the end didn’t justify the means. I don’t know Stark but it was clear he wasn’t using full power, and yet you killed him, it was your hands that took his life.”

“All because of your Bucky obsesión.” Scott said.

Steve shook his head, everyone will see the truth soon.

“So you want to know what you’re going to do ? Get jobs, it’s the best you can do, and if it’s a janitor job ? Suck it.”

Bruce entered the room.

“What’s this ?”

“This is were I’m meeting the recruits.”

Peter saw Vision again.

“Oh hello Mr. Vision.”

“Mr. Parker, is nice to see you again.”

He had no idea who the blond woman was.

“Peter, this is Captain Carol Danvers.”

“Hello Pete, I’m Carol. I am a old friend of Rhodey and Tony, dated the former for a while.”

“Does Colonel Rhodey know of this ?”

Rhodey had visited him just after the funeral, he also did something Tony wanted to do, which is telling May the truth. She acted strangely ok with it.

“He does, but he can’t be here, he is stuck in therapy.”

“Oh, so what do we do now ?”

“Simple, we expand more. Until Steve and his crew are useless.”

All Bucky felt was guilt. 

Pure guilt. 

He saw Howard’s Stark ghost telling him he finished the job, all Starks are dead now.

He didn’t want this, he just wanted to be left alone.

He never wanted Steve to come in.

He looked up what Tony Stark was like, and that man didn’t deserve to die, what have they done.

Speaking of Steve.

“Hey Buck, I wanted to see you, to check of you’re ok.”

“I’m fine.”

Steve sat besides him and placed a hand on his shoulder, not caring of personal space.

“That’s great.”

He had this subjective look on his face.

Bucky wasn’t blind, he knows Steve wants to be more than just friends, but that’s not what he wants.

“I have to..”

It’s only a matter of time Buck.”

“For what ?”

“For the world to see that we are right, that I’m inocent and that we are heroes. Tony’s death was a very unfortunate accident, but it’s just that, they’ll see the truth soon. Once that happens they’ll give us our money and the compound back, and we can be a happy family, together.”

Bucky saw those eyes, and to be honest he was scared.

So instead of answering, he just got of the bed, and went into the bathroom.

He would give anything to be back on Romania, anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Steve live on a world were the only word is Bucky ?
> 
> Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky.
> 
> I said, Steve is so stupid and crazy, in Steve language.
> 
> Also don’t worry, Steve won’t do his crazy shit to Bucky, he will be saved.
> 
> Dragon training begins next chapter.


	9. Learning to be a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns how to be a dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So training and friendship, a bit if a break from the delusions of Steve.
> 
> Also just to ease everyone. Toothless isn’t the strict and impossible to impress teacher. He’s actually pretty good.

Toothless led Tony to a nearby crystal mountain.

“Now if you’re a dragon, you need to learn how to be one, this means you need t learn to hunt and fly better. Of course instinct helps, but practice does it better. Also you need to learn how things run in here, it’s not that complicated.”

They reached the top.

“Now as King and Queen, Luna and I have the absolute power. That doesn’t mean we get to do what we want, it means every dragon here is our responsability. Sure it comes with benefits, such as having the biggest cave and everyone respects you, but it’s important to be responsable with this. We have to deal with every problem no matter how annoying it is.”

“You two really are the best King and Queen I’ve met, trust me, from the chaos that Thor and Loki are, and T’Challa didn’t leave the best impresión. It’s like everyone believes being King means having power and being able to do what you want.”

“Those are the worst ones. Many of us know it. Before all of this, 6 years before I met Luna, I was under the leadership of the Red Death. She was a very evil Queen. She didn’t rule us, she just mind controlled us to make her bidding. It got so bad I even forgot my name before Toothless. The only thing I clearly remeber its my mother. But that’s what you get when you spent 5 years brainwashed.”

“5 years brainwashed !” 

“And to think it wouldn’t be the last time. I wasn’t born royal. As you know I earned the tittle in a fight. The original king of dragons was a very kind one, he was noble, he was a protector. He was great, but then this madman named Drago came in. He had gotten another of the alpha species, the Bewilderbeasts are their names, and got him to fight the King, the King fell in battle and was killled. The challenger became the King, but he was really in no control of his actions, Drago had tutored him for so long he was the one controlling him. He forced him to mind control us, the Kings can do that, and he....made me do something that still haunts me. He wanted me to kill Hiccup, but his father pushed him away and took the hit instead. He didn’t make it. After a while Hiccup got me free and then rage took over. I challenged him, won, and became King. Year later I meet Luna and she becomes my Queen.”

Tony was speechless.

Being brainwashed for 5 years, and then be brainwashed again, and still have the strength to fight back and win.

“Brainwashing sucks, I do have a bit of experience with that.”

“Wait what ? Since when can humans do that ?”

“There is this witch that can manipulate the brain, and she well she forced me to do regrettable things. Made me build this robot that destroyed a city and almost the world.”

“Hey, of she was the one that brainwashed you, it’s her fault, not yours. Anyway don’t worry about her any longer. Dragon scales are magic repellent. We are kind of magical creatures so don’t be surprise. If the witch ever finds out of you being here, then she will be the one in trouble.”

Wait a second.

His new body is magic repellent.

Wanda can’t hurt him any longer in the slim chance she found him.

He then realized, he hasn’t thought if her, Rogers, or any of them. He has only thought of his real friends. 

He hopes they’re ok.

The first thing Tony was taught was fishing. It wasn’t hard, it was just matter of concetrwting and waiting.

Soon enough he was fishing greatly.

Hunting was mostly the same, stay in the air and snatch the animal without being seen, 

Shooting his fire was surprisingly easy, but it must be with the practice he had from the suit.

Flying was still the struggle. He wasn’t used to his wings, but he is getting there. At least it’s what Toothless is saying.

“Now after Luna and me. There is the court, they are the selected dragons to be in command after us. Allow me to present them to you.”

The first to come was a blue dragon with only it’s two legs and her wings.

“That’s Stormfly, She’s a Nadder and one of my closest friends. She’s lead fighter.”

The next was an orange dragon with 4 wings, he looked older and wiser.

“That’s Cloudjumper, he is my lead advisor. He is probably the smartest dragon around.”

The last one that came was a giant grey sea dragon.

“Ands that’s Kai, he is our defender. He was the one Drago controlled, as you can see we’re cool now.”

“Is this all of them ?”

“Oh no, there are others. But you have done great today, I can let you go off. Besides I know you’re meeting my daughter later.”

Oh oh.

He hopes he isn’t dealing with the over protective Daddy.

“Relax Tony, there is nothing bad with that. If anything I’m glad she is opening to someone. She’s usually a loner.”

“Really ?”

“Out of the 3 she is the eldest. She is the one set to be Queen, that pressure does get to her. It made her be close off. The fact that she decided to open to you makes me happy. Now go get clean before you meet her.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Just Toothless, there is no need for the majesty thing.”

“Yes Toothless, and thank you, for showing me and welcoming me.”

Tony flew away,

Toothless watched him go.

“He has potential.” Closujumker said.

“He seems like a good one.” Kai agreed.

“And he got Dart to break her shell, that’s something no one is able to do !” Stormfly said.

“Well let’s just hope Dart doesn’t leave the first impresión to him like Toothless here did to me.” Luna said as she landed.

“Hey it wasn’t that bad.”

“Remeber the silly dance ?”

“You said that we wouldn’t talk about that !”

“I rest my case.”

“Come on, it still worked.”

“Yeah, it did, and it was wonderful.”

As Tony flew to meet the Princess, he failed to notice a pair of familiar eyes looking at him.

“So this is where you ended up Stark. Impressive.”

It was no other than Loki, the god of lies.

“Got yourself a new body, new people, and unlike humans this creatures aren’t pathetic at all. The ones called the King and Queen, they are extremely powerfull, could take out many in a breeze.”

Loki got up and teleported away, he doesn’t want anyone seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so Loki knows very well were Tony is, I wonder what is he up to ?
> 
> Next chapter we are still in the dragon world. As now Tony gets to spend the quality time with Dart.
> 
> However, the Princess does share one thing with her father, they struggle with first impressions.


	10. Tony & the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has his meeting with Dart. 
> 
> To bad for the Princess that she is extremely clumsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love blossoms here, as Tony gets to meet Dart more. 
> 
> Our man, or dragon now, is getting the affection he really deserves. That’s if poor Dart can let go of her clumsiness.

“Eh, How do I greet him, just a casual hello, or something more elegant, I mean I’m the princess so maybe I should.....”

“Maybe I should stop worrying and just go and have a good time.” Luna said.

“Mom !”

“Worried about your date ?”

“It’s not a date, I just want to say sorry for how I behaved when we met, that’s all.”

“Sure, and the fact your eyes were wide open when you saw him is just a side effect of your behavior.”

“Exactly !”

“Dart, honey you’re not fooling anyone. You like him.”

“I....ah....I”

“Your father spent the whole day with him, he said he liked him, is showing fast progress, and is a good and kind dragon, just like you.”

“So what ? That doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

“Dart the look you had on your face, it was the same look your father and I had when we met each other. I saw it, your Dad saw it, even your brothers saw it. Also I took a peak to see his face, and he had the same stunning look that you had when he saw you, although he hide it much better.”

“Moooooom.”

“Don’t Mooom me and go get ready, you said at sunset and it’s almost sunset. Now I’ll go spend some time with you Dad now that we can be alone, when us Furies are bitten by the love bug, it bites us hard.”

“Lake where you can see the sun and moon, where is it, where where, found it !”

Tony landed on the lake’s shore.

“I’m getting the hand of this flying thing.”

It looks like he got here a bit early. 

He sat and looked at the water.

He doesn’t know why, but he started thinking of Peter. He wonders how the kid is doing, he hopes he’s fine. They eveything that happened hasn’t broken his spirit. He definatlly hopes he doesn’t blame himself for what Rogers did.

“Hey, sorry that I’m....”

He saw Dart land on the hil, only for her to slip and roll down the mountain and into the water.

“Ow.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Are you ok ?”

“Peachy, clumsiness runs in the family.”

He helped her get out of the water.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t see where I was landing.”

“It’s fine, I told you Princess I can be clumsy too.”

“And I told you to just call me Dart.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

They stood there.

“Sooooo, How was your day with Dad ?”

“It was good, he taught me everything.”

“He wasn’t to hard on you right ?”

“Honestly I was surprised by how calm he was with me. He was really friendly, more than I would thought a King would be.”

“Jaja, That’s Dad, he is strong and deadly. But also friendly and a softie.”

“Good balance for a King if you ask me.”

“Aren’t human kings like that ?”

“No. Well some are, but our equivalent to Kings and Queens are mostly corrupt, they only care for power.”

“Wait so they actually want to be Kings and Queens ?”

“Who wouldn’t ?”

“Anyone with a brain. I’m the oldest there for I’m the future Queen. And let me tell you it won’t be fun, all of this, will be my responsibility. I don’t know how Dad and Mom handle it. It’s to much pressure, but it’s my duty.”

Wow. 

That was extremely realistic but also responsable. 

He kinda wishes Rogers could hear her, so he could learn how a true leader must think.

But, Rogers doesn’t even deserve to be in front of the bombshell that Dart is, she’s just so pretty and stunning.

Wait what ?

“Yeah I agree. I wasn’t a king but I did lead a group of people. A very big one, it seems like the dream job but is actually a pain.”

“You know some say that Pouncer and Ruffrunner are extremely jealous of me. Ha ! They are glad I’m the future Queen, they love nit having the pressure of being Kings.”

“His long do you have until you become Queen ?”

“Oh that’s very far away. Mom and Dad are still on their prime and they will be for a very very long time, we Dragons live a lot.”

“Well that’s good right ?”

“Doesn’t change the fact that’s scary. My Mom and Dad have ruled this place perfectly and I’m suppose to live up,to that ?”

Tony understood her.

He knows how hard can it be to live up to a legacy.

However Dart is lucky. Unlike Howard, Toothless is a great Dad, he always focuses on his kids and loves them dearly, is easy to see that the King has a priority, his wife and kids come first. It’s much more than his father ever gave him.

He was kinda jealous, but also happy he gets to be under a true leader. Unlike Rogers.

“Anyway, I’m curious about your old life, do you......mind telling me a bit ?”

“Not at all......”

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

“That....was interesting. But also sad.”

“Yeah, life wasn’t the kindest to me.”

“That man Rogers sounds like a dick.”

“He is one, god I hated his superior actitude. Like, I’m Captain America and I can’t do ni wrong, and now do what I want. I hated that.”

“Disgusting, what kind of leader is that ?”

“A bad one.”

“Well look at this. The maximum communication we have with humans is that we understand them, we can’t speak to them and they can’t either speak or understand us. The dickehad can’t talk to you again, and if you tell Dad this, he will make sure of that.”

“Wow, Eh, thanks.”

“All dragons United, that’s our moto, and you’re one of us now.”

You’re one of us now.

Belonging, that’s something he always wanted.

He has just been one day here, but everyone was so nice and kind. Even his circumstances didnt bother him.

It felt good.

Maybe his mother was right, this could be a good thing.

“Thanks Dart.”

“Anytime, now let’s....”

She slipped and fell to the water.

Tony didn’t bother hiding his laugh.

“Jajajajaja.”

“Oh you are getting it !”

She grabbed him and dragged him to the water.

It was all fun from there.

They didn’t notice the unbreakabke bond that was creating.

Dragons.

They were still out there.

His great great many greats grandfather said.

This beasts don’t die, they are gonna be here until we destroy them, until we get the world under control.

His family saw him as crazy, but he saw him as his idol and hero.

He got his metal arm and placed it on.

His name doesn’t matter, for now on he is the new Drago Bludvist.

He will find the dragons and kill them, and he will have all humans under his control.

The world must be runned by fear.

He shouted, calling his allies. The worst enemies of the King and the Queen. The Death-Grippers.

“Soon, the world will be mine.”

But first he must target the second biggest threat after the dragons.

The Avengers.

And with Tony Stark gone, there is no way they can stop him.

“The world will bow to me ! Jajajajaja ja !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this two are now in love. 
> 
> And when furies get in love, they aren’t separating, as we saw in the third movie.
> 
> We also met our villain, and he is not kidding around, Steve stands no chance against him.
> 
> I have to warn you of this. Next chapter we return to the humans, and Steve is about to do something very messed up.


	11. Wrong Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a big mistake that will cost him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, what are you going to do now, how the hell are you....
> 
> You know what, just no, enjoy the delusions.

Steve was looking for Bucky.

They just came back from another hearing. Where more people blamed them for Tony’s death.

It was so unfair, why can’t anyone see that it was an accident.

Steve is worried for him, he knows he is having nightmares because of what happened.

Steve knew he has to help them, what happened was an accident, a terrible one yes, one that Steve wishes that it never happened, of course. But it was Tony’s fault. If he had just listened that it wasn’t Bucky. All of this could be avoided and they would be the happy family, living in the compound with all of their stuff, and saving the world.

Sadly that vision can’t include Tony anymore. That makes Steve very sad, but accidents happen and they need to move on. Tony would want them to move on.

Before he could find it, Clint came in.

“We need to go to the meeting room now !”

Steve read the paper.

A new team was forming under the accords.

They called themselves the Defenders.

“What is this ?”

“The Defenders. A new team that came up to the council to work with the Accords.” Ross said, he wasn’t happy.

“But...why aren’t they just joining the Avengers ?” Natasha asked.

“They sited they were uncomfortable with working with you all, after what happened to Mr. Stark you all should realized that people aren’t comfortable with you.”

Steve and the others (except Sam and Scott) groaned, they need people on their side, not against them.

“But shouldn’t they be under Steve’s command ? He is the appointed leader.”

“He is the apointed leader of the Avengers, so any one that wants to join the Avengers is placed under Mr. Rogers’ command, that’s of course until the court date where he will be found guilty and sent to prison.”

Steve glared at Ross. He wasn’t going to prision, he wasn’t guilty of murder, he is innocent, he is a hero and he will always lead his team.

“What if that happens ?”

Everyone looked at Scott.

“What of Rogers here is found guilty, what happens to us ?”

“Well Mr. Lang. None of you are declared fit for the leadership, so Mr. Rogers’ conviction will probably result in the destruction of the Avengers. That would give you two choices. Join the Defenders and work under their leadership, that’s if course if they accept you. Or retire from the hero buissness.”

Scott nodded at that, Steve could feel he was planning something.

“Who are this Defenders ?” Wanda asked, trying to see the names of the fakers.

“The team consists of 8 members as of now. The unnamed Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, the unnamed Spider-Man, Captain Carol Danvers, the Vision, and their leader. Dr. Bruce Banner.”

That made everyone freeze. 

Bruce was back. And he is the one starting his own team ! Why didn’t he just join back ? And why didn’t Vision join back ? He must be missing Wanda a lot.

Why was this happening, they worked under Steve, why would they do this ?

The only thing that makes sense now is why is Ross so mad at this, his mortal enemy is the leader.

“And are you their liaison ?” Steve has no idea why would Bruce even work with Ross.

“No. Since me and Dr. Banner don’t have the best history, I wasn’t allow to work with them. CIA agent Everett Ross is their liaison.”

Well at least that made sense.

“Do you know where they are getting funding ?” Natasha asked, trying to see if she can find somewhere to get funds.

“Mr. Rand is the owner of his own company, they are supporting them, additionally, due to Dr. Banner’s involvement with S.I, Ms. Potts has agreed to also help the Defenders.”

Wait what !

Pepper is helping them ?

Why, why would she help them and not the Avengers, Tony’s family.

This is all super confusing and wrong why was eveything going wrong ?

“Of course that means that there are going to be less missions and less payment, and if you have any complains, the answer is the same as always, nothing can be done.”

Bucky came out of his room to see Steve standing just at his door.

There was no personal space here.

“Hey Buck.”

“Steve.”

“Listen....we need you to start training.”

“Why ? I told you I don’t feel ready.”

“We need you Buck, Listen this new team came out and we need to proof we are better than them. They already have the support of our fallen teammate’s company. They are also outnumbering us, we need you.”

“Steve, I can’t believe you.”

“What, Bucky you’re ready.”

“No. I can believe you still think you deserve a penny from Stark.”

“We’re teamates, he would have never wanted us to be like this, is just a matter for Rhodes and Potts to see it.”

“Steve, are you forgetting a little detail. You, and me, killed the man !”

“It was an accident, and I had to protect you !”

“So killing your friend was worth it, he wasn’t using lethal force. But you clearly did.”

“I had to save you Bucky, a hero protects the innocent and you are the innocent. I saved you like the hero I am.”

Bucky can’t believe this is the same Stevie.

“Do you regret it ?”

“Excuse me ?”

“Do you regret Stark’s death.”

“Bucky of course I do. I hate the fact that he is dead, he was my friend and I miss him.”

“Don’t. That’s not my question, what I mean is, do YOU regret killing Stark ?”

“I didn’t kill him !”

“STOP LYING, it was your hands that took his life, it was your shield that crushed his chest, stop denying it and accept it, you killed Tony Stark, now answer me. Do you regret it ?”

Steve stood quietly.

“Do you ?”

Steve didn’t say anything.

“DO YOU ?”

“Bucky, I had to save you. It’s all that matters. A hero does the right thing and that’s what I did.”

Bucky stood quietly.

That answers his questions.

Steve might regret that Stark is dead, maybe he just regrets that the death of the man cost him all of the comforts that he adored. But he feels no regret of being the killer. He has no regret of killing Stark.

That’s not his Stevie.

This is a man he doesn’t know, and that it disgusts him.

He has one choice, he has to leave.

He can’t stay with this people any longer.

“Then if that’s your answer, I’m going.”

“WHAT !”

“You heard me Steve. I won’t stay any longer here, with people that can’t see the truth and call themselves the victims, while spitting on the faces of the real victims.”

“Bucky you can’t leave.”

“Why not ?”

“Because.....”

Steve suddenly grabbed Bucky and kissed him.

Bucky tried to get away, but Steve held him strongly.

He finally pushed him away.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !”

“Bucky this is destiny, you and me are meant to be.”

“NO WE ARE NOT, I DONT WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU CREEP!”

Bucky ran away.

“Bucky Wait !”

Steve ran after him.

The two super soldiers were on a chase until....

Steve was hit by a truck.

Bucky ran as fast as he could.

The driver of the truck, named Stan, saw Steve’s unconscious form.

“Now usually I would say sorry, but after all the shit you have done, you deserve this you punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.
> 
> RUN BUCKY RUN, GET AWAY FROM THAT PEVERT.
> 
> what the fuck Steve. You say you love him and, what the fuck man, no wonder Tony is better as a dragon.
> 
> Don’t worry, Bruce comes to the rescue next.


	12. Expanding the Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce expands the Defenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the crazy thing Steve just did, Bucky deserves a bit of good. Also Stephen shows up to the story.
> 
> Also I read the question of why is Rhodey not on the Defenders. Remeber in here Tony was unable to build his braces and make him walk (thank Steve for that) so he can’t use the suit. That’s why he’s not in the team.

Bruce will admit this place will creep him out.

When he was working on the Stark Industries med bay (they aren’t like Rogers, the Defenders also make their own money.) his new friend, Christine Palmer, told him about her magical ex boyfriend. A man that could counter Wanda. It was perfect.

He will admit he likes Christine, but after Romanoff, he will wait a bit for trying love again, and his revenge comes first.

But Dr. Strange will make,things easier.

Rogers and his crew were not fairing well in the courts. Except for Lang, as he was close to a deal of house arrest, that way he could be with his family. 

There are rumors that Wilson is considering a deal, but the others, they believe they are the victims. That the world is turning against them. That they should be treated like specials Princesses. Rogers is the worst one, when will he realize he is not doing himself any favor by calling Tony’s death an accident. 

It was becoming clear that when they are found guilty, Rogers and his crew won’t go quietly, so Bruce has to make sure his team can hold them. The one concerning him is Maximoff, while Jessica can handle her, once she gets her in the cell, she just has to get the collar off, and chaos would happen, but with a sorcerer, they might be able to strip her completely.

So he went to the place Christine said and he was creep out.

But Strange is listening.

“And that’s why we need you.”

“First of all, don’t tell anyone of this place Dr. Banner.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Now here is the thing. I’ll help you with Maximoff, we sorcerers want her gone. Stripping her from her powers won’t be hard, that’s of course when she’s found guilty. Ormof she messes up. However above that, I don’t know if I can join the Defenders, my duties of Sorcerer Supreme must come first.”

“I understand, I am not running the Defenders like Rogers runs the Avengers, you don’t have to be an Avenger full time. You just have to be ready in case we truly need you, and seeing your area, we will need more than anything for magical threats, threats that I’m sure the Sorcerer Supreme has to handle.”

Stephen thought about it.

“Look Doctor, you saw the news, Tony Stark is dead, Steve Rogers stripped the Earth of its best defender, without him we are fragile, we need defenders.”

Now Stephen knows Bruce is right about that. Even if Karma Tarch Stark’s death was a great concern, and the man was the lead protector of the physical world.

Although there was something strange, Wong said there is a faint sign of Stark’s soul. He said it’s extremly small it could just be nothing, but still....

“Well then Doctor Banner, Ill join the Defenders. You’re right that we need Defenders, and not the delusional ones.”

As Bruce left the place, he received a call from Carol.

“Captain, What’s wrong ?”

“Well as you know FRIDAY hacked the cámaras of where Rogers and his crew are staying, there was an accident involving Rogers and Barnes, in which the latter had enoug of the former not admitting he killed Tony. What followed was Rogers making a disgusting advance st Barnes and kissing him without consent, Barnes fled the place after that, Rogers tried chasing him, but he was hit by a truck.”

So Barnes is on the loose. Great.

Wait a second, this could be good.

Unlike Rogers, Barnes doesn’t shy away from his role in Tony’s death, he admits it and its ready to plea guilty, however, there is something that it’s been taken in count, his badly messed up his brain is. There s a chance he was uncapable of thinking rationally, and instinct took over, the one he had on the 40s of protecting little Stevie at all costs. He is still guilty but he may not have the same level of guilty as Rogers. 

So maybe...Bruce could use all of this for revenge, and at the same time help the man stop suffering.

“Carol, did you send anyone for Barnes ?”

“Matt and Jessica are on their way.”

“Good, bring him here.”

Bucky sat in a alley, hidden.

He knew Steve stopped chasing him after a while, but he can’t be too careful. 

Steve, that name gives him nothing more than pure hatred. 

How could he do this, he knows he doesn’t want anything done to him without his concent, and he does that. 

He is right, his little Stevie is long gone. This man is someone else. A man with heroic delutions that is desperate to be seen as a hero. A man that kills one of his teammates and doesn’t admit it, but also doesn’t even feel guilty about it.

He was done with him, and he won’t come back until he has to face court, where he would be sent to a cell, were he belongs. 

If he has to be homeless until then, so be it, the streets are much better than Steve anyway.

“You’re far from home Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky turned and saw a man in a red suit behind him, he got ready to fight.

“There is no need for that.”

“You see Matty, you scared him.”

A woman in leather jacket came behind him, he was surrended.

“What do you want ?”

“Simple, to get you away from Mr. Rogers.”

What ?

“Look the guy is obviously obsessed with you, to the point he doesn’t care about others, because in his delusional mind, as long as he is “saving you” he is the hero of the story. You being on the streets puts a lot of people in risk of he finds you, specially if he brings his team along.” Jessica said.

“We’re part of the Defenders. Our leader Dr. Bruce Banner has said that we can’t let Rogers find you, since he’ll go berserker once you start running, so we see bringing you to our base, in there Rogers can’t go, without risking current situation any more. And of he did there are 9 people ready to stop him.”

“Also, after all what’s been done to you, you kinda deserve a break.”

Bucky considered what they said.

It’s true that Steve goes crazy for him, he would be honored if that craziness didn’t involve many people dying, or of Steve actually showed guilt for it. But just like Stark’s every dead Steve caused in the Romania chase is justified because he was saving Bucky.

He can’t let that happen.

“I’ll go with you.”

Rhodey hates not been able to help Bruce with the Defenders, but until his legs get better, he really can’t do anything.

He despises that fact.

“So how was your date with May ?” Pepper asked as she took him to the pet house.

“It wasn’t a date Pep. We’re just friends.”

“Sureeeee.”

She laughed until,they heard something.

A bottle was opened.

“Oh pardon me, but well I was invited to a drink long ago.”

They know that voice very well.

Loki.

“FRI ?”

“Weapons Ready Colonel, But .....you and Ms. Potts should listen to him.”

“Why would we listen to a murderer ?”

“Because I’m here not to cause trouble, but to make a deal.”

“A deal, what’s in for us ?” Rhodey asked.

“Information.”

“About what ?”

“Tony Stark, and how there is a chance he is still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s the deal, what will Loki do ? Will they even believe him ?
> 
> Those question will be answered.......tomorrow !
> 
> Sorry, the other two chapters of the day are dragon chapters. So you’re gonna have to wait
> 
> For now enjoy as we continue Tony’s journey towards happiness.


	13. Embracing Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony embraces being a dragon more each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah back to the dragons, were there are no delusions and no crazy Steve around. 
> 
> Yep just Tony’s journey to pure happiness.

“Wait a second, back up, back up, is that really how humans see us !”

“Yep.”

“Oh god, I’m going to faint, hold me Ruffrunner.

Ruffrunner just let Pouncer fall.

The brothers went to meet Tony more, wanting to meet the dragon that was taking their sister’s heart. 

So far they were happy.

“So the humans made a story, where a dragon mates with a donkey, and actually have babies ?”

“It is a very weird one.”

“But dragons don’t marry donkeys, we eat donkeys........do we eat donkeys ? I never have eaten one in my life so.... yeah I don’t know.”

“If I told you the many ways dragons are viewed by humans, you would not handle it well.”

“How can a three headed dragon loose to a lizard and a moth, can someone tell me that ! I mean how much shame does our species get. If it was a two headed one I could understand, because it could be Barf and Belch and they’re stupid. But a three headed one.....why, just why ?”

“Humans are weird, and I was one of them.”

“Nah even as a human we don’t think you were weird, the weird ones are the ones you told Dad about. That self righteous actitud, really how delusional can someone be ? And I thought Snotlout was stupid.”

“He seems like a genius compared to Rogers.”

Following Dart’s advice he told Toothless and Luna everything, to say they were disgusted by Rogers and his team was an understatement. They were pissed someone could do things like that and get away with it, if that happened here, well Rogers would be in tons of trouble.

If the extra small chance that Rogers happened to find this place, he’s a dead man.

Is it bad that Tony wants to see that ?

“You’re flying have become great now.” Toothless said as he saw Tony fly.

“I think I’m finallly getting used to having wings.”

“Told you you were gonna do it, now usually I would have to choose a role of hunter, fighter, or advisor. You’re incredibly smart so the third one would be a great thing but......I think I have something better.”

“Yes.”

“You and Dart have gotten close. I see it and I like it, sooooo, I’m thinking, would you be her advisor ?”

“Advisor ?”

“You see, I became King out of knowhere. One day I was just a normal dragon, the next I am a King, I was unprepared with no expirience and had to learn from trial and error. That’s not a fun thing. Dart is different, she knows she’ll be Queen one day and she can prepare herself. I want her to enjoy life, but also to be ready for her time.”

“That’s a good idea, for her to be prepared.”

“So seeing how close you two have gotten, and you to,d me you were a leader when you were human, I was thinking you could be her support in her training, telling her what to do as the heir, and as her responsibilities increase, help her get ready for the time she’s Queen. But also, and this is something really important, don’t let her get lost on the training, get her to enjoy her life before she’s Queen.”

“I can do that, you all have done many things for me since I arrived I have to repay the favor. Also Dart has become a very dear friend.”

Oh Toothless knows that will be changing soon. He sees their eyes, and their the same as his and Luna when they met. He doesn’t want to say it out loud, but he thinks Tony is set to be th future King of dragons. That’s for them to decide though, he can’t interfiere.

“Great, I’ll bet she’ll be really happy with that.”

“That’s the border, where the mist ends, we can’t go past it unless the circumstances call for it.”

Since Toothless has to continue training Dart, Luna took over teaching Tony for the day.

“Is the mist magical or what ?”

“It’s actually magical. It basically disables any way to track us, and the storm makes it almost imposible for a non dragon to find us. Also the drop to the place has us secure. No boat can get in, and those planes can’t land. We’re safe as long as we aren’t captured outside the mist.”

“So you keep track of the dragons that go,out.”

“Yes, for some to go out, he or she has to get both Toothless and my permition, if one if us says no, then it’s a no. Leaving without authorization is a harsh crime, as it puts everyone in a danger we can’t expect. Of course of there are strange circumstances that explained the action, we take it into account.”

She looked st him.

“Toothy told me you accepted being Dart’s advisor, thank you for that.”

“It’s nothing your majesty.”

“Luna, call me Luna. And it is, my little girl seems so happy with you. As parents it makes us happy.”

“Well she has being supporting me in this change, all of you have.”

“Tell me something, do you want to be more than friends with her ?”

Tony was frozen at that question.

Dart is as bombshell and she has become one of his best friends.

But is he ready for love again ?

“Don’t answer if you don’t want to, but just know this, Toothless and I support that happening, you’re a good dragon Tony, and we trust you with her.”

Trust, something humans barely gave him.

Thst moment Tony realized he was calling himself a dragon more and more, he has gotten over being human and is now a dragon.

He is a dragon now, and everyday he likes it more.

Because he is feeling what he barely felt as a human.

Happiness.

Pure joy, and acceptance.

Being a dragon wasn’t bad, it was great. 

He can say he really likes his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to chance the likes, to loves. 
> 
> And there is only one Princess that can do that.
> 
> Next chapter Tony takes a giant leap towards the happiness he deserves, as he understand his strong is love for Night Furies.


	14. Furies in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Dart solidified their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for you to imagine what is this going to be like. Remeber the scene of Toothless and the Light Fury, Luna in this case, flying together in the third movie ?
> 
> This is almost like that.

Tony just finished eating when Dart landed at his side.

“Hey there !”

“Hey Princess.”

He didn’t call her princess because of her title, but because it’s her nickname.

“Heard you accepted the job of being my advisor.”

“Yep.”

“That’s going to be great, you can help me when my extra clumsy mode activates again.”

“You know you should stop hitting yourself that bad.”

Ironic he’s saying that’s considering he did that as a human.

“Well you know it’s true, but I’m not here for that, it’s a clear night and I was wondering if you wanted to go in a flight, inside the borders of course.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Toothless watched them go.

“It’s happening.” Luna said as she came to his side.

“It’s just like the night you and I flew together for the first time, when we became a thing.”

“She’s growing up, She’s finding her love.”

“And honestly, she is making a great choice with him.”

Tony and Dart flew high in the sky.

“Thunder, perfect.”

“Eh yeah.”

Toothless did teach him how to safely fly in Thunder, he knows lighting has no bad effect in them, it actually makes them stronger.

Doesn’t mean he is not nervous.

“You do know that lighting is safe to us right ?”

“I do know that, doesn’t mean I can’t be nervous. Still have that part of my human life.”

“Jejejeje, well let’s end that, come on !”

She flew high into the clouds. He followed her.

When they were inside the clouds she smirked at him.

“Watch this.”

He saw how lighting stroke her back, and then she flew faster.

She suddenly vanished.

“What ?”

“Hello !”

Dart was now behind him.

“It’s what we use for camouflage. Also it charges our power. Try it.”

“But how ?”

She made the demostration.

“Just fly like this, and just roar, when you feel something in your back, you got it, fireball and boom, you’re invisible.”

Tony tired what she said. 

But it failed and he just flew into his own smoke.

“Jajajajaja, try again.”

“Right.”

He tried getting it again but it failed.

“You’re really close, just hold it for a bit more.”

So he did, he charged his power and.....

He disappeared on a lighting blast.

“Ehh, Tony are you there ?”

“Boo.” He is just behind her now.

“WAHHH.”

“Got you back.”

“Oh you are paying for that.”

They chased each other until they were above the clouds.

The moon shined on their scales.

They were facing one another.

Tony noticed her full beauty, how the moon made her stand out.

So without thinking, he licked her.

He realized his instinct acted up and was about to apologize.

But Dart licked him back.

Her eyes were full of adoration.

They soon dove and flew near the ocean.

He looked at her, as she just gave a happy growl, something he did as well.

They flew closer and closer until their wings were touching.

He loves her, no more denying, he loves her and she loves him back.

“Hey Tony.”

“Yes.”

“I....I love you.”

“I love you too Dart.”

The way her eyes shined, it was the best thing he has ever seen.

He doesn’t like being a dragon.

He LOVES it.

It gave him new friends, a new home were he is respected, and most importantly, he met her.

“That’s so beautifull, our little girl has a future mate.” Luna said.

There is no denying it, once furies fall in love, they don’t split.

“She’s not our little girl anymore Luna, none of them are.” Toothless said.

She suddenly tackled him.

“Well I’m sad, mind making me happy my love ?”

“Oh hell yeah, come here baby !”

Toothless and Luna enjoyed their alone time to have some fun, they are mates anyway.

Being a Fury in love is a great thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s honestly very cute to imagine.
> 
> I’m going to confess this. Out of all my stories, this is my favorite one. Uniting Tony with the HTTYD world is something I should have done a long time ago. 
> 
> I’m definatly doing a sequel to this.
> 
> But let’s focus on this story, and next. We learn of Loki’s deal, and see Steve’s mental breakdown of Bucky leaving him.


	15. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Rhodey and Pepper exactly what happened to Tony and what he wants, meanwhile Steve is having a breakdown do to Bucky leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after leaving you waiting for a day, here it is. Let’s see Loki’s plan, and then Steve’s pain.

Pepper and Rhodey looked at Loki.

“What ?”

“Tony is....alive ?”

“Yes....well it’s hard to explain. He’s alive, but he is not neccesary him anymore.”

Rhodey growled.

“Loki you better explain yourself.”

“Gladly. So you see, I’m sure you have heard of dragons.”

“Who hasn’t heard of dragons, but they aren’t real.”

“Oh Colonel, humans are so naive. Dragons do exist, they fly and walk and swim in the same Earth as we’re standing right now.”

Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other.

“And your friend Anthony, knows about that. He comes from one of the 4 families that know about it, but as the family tradition, he can’t tell anyone, except if he would have a eldest child.”

“Loki, the Tony part.”

“Ah I’m getting there. You see, Rogers did kill him in Siberia, ususally the body is left, and the soul goes in a new newly born body, with no memories of its past life. Anthony however, something really strange happened. His body is gone, but his soul was kept intact, and he was placed in a new body. The body of a dragon. A Night Fury.”

Rhodey and Pepper looked like they didn’t believe shit of what he’s saying.

“Need more proof ?”

Loki snapped his fingers and showed them exactly what happened the moment Athe footage of Siberia cuts.

He is telling the truth.

Rhodey looked at him.

“Is there a way to change him back ? To make him be human ?”

“I’m afraid this, is 100% unreversable. There is no way to get the old Anthony back, at all.”

Rhodey and Pepper looked horrified at that.

“But,,,why ?”

“First of all, soul magic is extremely complicated and a universally forbidden practice. For this to have happened the entities of life and death must have agreed to do it themselves. Second, the old body is cremated, so there isn’t a place he could go, and third, and the best one, he doesn’t want to.”

“WHAT ?”

“You heard me, he doesn’t want to be back as a human, he loves being a dragon. And you know what, you have no one else to blame. But yourselfs, and everyone thst was mean to Anthony, including myself.”

“What do you mean, mean to Tony ? We were or are, his friends.”

“Oh and you are his friends, even if others are taking your top spots. One already did. So of course people like the Captain and his team have most of the blame. But you did some mistakes, like how you handled when he was poisoned, or how I almost killed him, how my brother chocked him and no one did anything, the derparture of the beast when he needed back up ? All of those things, helped him decide he is better as he is now. There, no one treats him bad, even if he is different, he is respected, and has friends, and they have faith on him. Even the King and the Queen of the dragons, the two most powerful beings on this planet, beings that even the Hulk has no chance at them, they accept him, and treat him like a close friend. Not to mention he is now romantically involved with the Princess. Oh right, that’s the 4th reason, once a Fury finds its partner, they aren’t separating.”

What Loki said was enough, it was to much to handle.

The sad truth is that he was right, they should have done things differently. And it’s to late now. Even if he is alive, their Tony is gone.

Pepper looked at Loki.

“What is it for you ?”

“I beg your pardon ?”

“You said you did this for a deal, now what do you want.”

“Simple, protection.”

“What ?”

“I did something that pissed Odín, he wants my head. But in here he won’t come. The reason, the same King and Queen we were talking about. Asgard weaponry is useless agents them. Fire base weapons don’t have any effect in dragons, brute strength ? They are stronger, and faster and they are smart. And there is the lightning of my brother and my magic. Dragon scales are magic repelant, so it’s useless, and my brother could take some with his lighting, but not the royals. When Furies are hut by lightning, they get stronger. They’re called the offspring of lighting and death for a reason.”

Rhodey was still procesing everything.

“Stay at one of the rooms in floor 37, room 3709, we can give you a roof, but we won’t give you anything else.”

“Oh I got enough to support myself don’t forget I was a prince.”

Steve was desperate.

Bucky is gone, he left again. 

He has to find him, Bucky is the love of his life and they are meant to be together.

He’s worried for him, what if someone else finds him, what if the so called Defenders do, or what if Rhodes and Potts get him and use him for revenge for what happened to Tony.

“Nat tell me you have something, please.”

“Sorry Steve, I don’t.”

Steve just sat there and putted his hands on his face.

“I don’t understand, where he went ?”

“The footage cuts for 5 minutes when he gets to the last place. After that he banishes.”

Steve can’t believe this is happening again.

“I have to go check, to find him.”

“Steve chances are he already left the city. First time it took us two years with the Stark tech and his money, this time we have neither. It’d going to be harder to even get a trace. Besides you can’t leave the city, you have your court appearances.”

“The court won’t stop me from searching Bucky, he is much more important.”

Natasha stepped up.

“Yes they can stop you and you will listen. Steve if you fail to appear. You are going to jail, and that’s the end of the Avengers.”

Natasha knows the man is finished, it’s just a matter of time, his refusal to accept the blame on Stark’s death is gonna bring him down. She just needs time to think of a back up plan. To see what she will do after he’s in prision.

“Just relax Steve, we will find him.”

“Maybe he has some help ?” Clint said.

“Don’t be stupid, who will help him, the Defenders want us gone, and S.I won’t have anything to do with him, he’s gone.”

He’s gone.

No.

Steve refuses to admit that.

He will find him, he will bring him back, and then they wil start their perfect life, once they are together, Steve will prove his innocence, get Rhodes and Potts to respect Tony’s memory and give them back their support, have Bruce disband this new team and join them again, and everything will be back to the way it’s suppose to be.

It’s gonna be perfect.

“Hang on Bucky, I’m coming love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all that Loki wants is to run away from his abusive home. I feel sorry for him.
> 
> Steve. I don’t see any reason to feel remotely sorry for you, you peice of shit. 
> 
> Also, yes I’m making Night Furies and Light Furies extremely op in this universe. They are really powerful in the movies. So I’m incremeting that power. To make sure Tony isn’t mess with again.


	16. Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurrences happen in various points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we see more of some characters as things become more and more tied up.

Bruce watched as Matt and Jessica dragged Barnes.

“He fell from exhaustion.”

Bruce could see the man was not well.

“You would think Rogers would take care of his precious Barnes.”

“Rogers caring for him is subjective, in his own view he is.”

Visión came in.

“What do you mean Vision ?”

“I mean that in his view, Rogers caring for Barnes means he has to get him back to his old self again. He doesn’t care if he wants to be Bucky Barnes again or not. Rogers is forcing him, he wants Barnes to be like how he wants.”

“But what about the forceful kiss, does he really think that’s the way to experess love ? By forcing him ?”

“Mr. Rogers has this perception that love means doing what he wants. The people he loved the most are the ones that follow him the most. Now he must think that kissing Barnes must be a way to get him to love him.”

“But just....what the fuck is wrong with him ?” Carol said.

“As we have seen with his refusal to admit he killed Tony, Rogers lives with this rose colored glasses, he sees the world as how he wants and mistress of trying to see it in another way, he drags others towards his vision. What were clearly signs of rejection he saw them as love, because that’s what he wants. Rogers only lives in his own world.”

“So he essentially wants to be the puppet master of the world.” Stephen said.

“In a strange way he does. He wants the world to run like how he wants to, where it allows him to get away with everything he wants to do.”

“That dude call himself a hero, he’s a fucking psychopath.” Jessica said.

“It will require a big punch in the face to get those glasés off him.” Luke said.

“I believe when he is found guilty of murder will make him shook, when he realizes he can’t avoid consequences anymore.” 

“Still we need to be prepared, he and the others won’t go down quietly, wherever is Rogers’ delusion that he is right and he can’t be locked up, or a attempt to just be free, we need to stop them.” Bruce said.

Stephen go close to Barnes.

“We need to examine him, he is not well, take him to the med now.”

Bruce watched a Christine examined Barnes.

“He is really starved, he is way below the weigh he should have, and look at this, there are many un treated cuts and wounds in his body, what the hell happened to him.”

“We really have no idea, are the injuries recent ?”

“Some are, but many already have their years.”

“So Hydra reduced to give him medication when he was under them. And Rogers being the blind idiot, refused to see it.”

“Yep. He’ll have to be under examination for a while.”

Stephen came into the room.

“Maybe for more than plan, the results of my check are in, and there is something very concerning.”

“What is it ?”

“Barnes here, has strong magic on his head, and guess who’s.”

Bruce groaned.

“Maximoff.”

What the hell is going in there.

Wanda growled.

She lost her connection to Barnes, no matter what she did she couldn’t find him.

He was key for her plan, she knows the world is after her so she needs Steve to succeed. 

And for that they need Barnes, they need him to be the victim that they saved.

She can’t belive she is saying this, but it would be easer with Stark alive. She should be celebrating the fact he’s gone, but he is giving them more pain dead, than alive.

This has to stop, they are heroes, and the world will see them that way.

She will not be seen as a villain.

Drago watched as he got closer to New York City.

He had to terrible terrors on his shoulder.

“Find the Avengers, and all of the other heroes, and when they are weak, you tell me so we can strike.”

The two little dragons flew away.

“Just one step away, before I finally found you Night Fury, you defeated my family, now I’ll take everything and everyone you love !”

But in order to do that, he needs to get the human heroes out of the way.

Lucky for him, he has the Death-Grippers.

Bruce entered his office when he heard a loud boom.

“LOKI !”

It was Thor.

“Thor ?”

“Friend Banner, quick we don’t have a lot of time, I need to find Loki.”

“He’s alive ?”

“Yeah and he has done something that could put us all in danger, depending on if they saw him, and their mood.”

“Thor What the hell are you talking about ?”

“I’ll expalin later. I need friend Tony, he can track him right ?”

“Thor, I don’t know how you will take this but.....Tony’s gone. He is dead.”

That caught Thor by surprise. 

“Wha..What, he’s dead, but how ?”

“He was murdered.”

Thor felt rage.

“Who did it, who was the one that killed one of my friends.”

“Thor, Tony was betrayed, it wasn’t an enemy.”

Bruce took off his glasses.

“The murderer of Tony, is Steve Rogers.”

As Drago looked ahead, the Death-Grippers watched.

“How long do we have to listen to him ?”

“As long as we need, I need those humans out and he has the means to do it.”

“Yeah but he’s crazy.”

“Don’t worry, once we take care of this Avengers, we are done with him.”

The leader got his tail in the air.

“Whatever you say, Poison.”

That’s his name, Poison.

“Be patient my pack. Soon we will get our revenge. On Toothless, on Luna, and on all of the dragons in the hidden world, we will finish what we started, we will make the Furies go extinct, and after that, we will take control of all dragons, and this world. Will be ours once again !”

“YEAH !” The pack shouted.

“And to anyone that tries to stop us, all I can say is. Be prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, looks like the Death-Grippers are just using Drago. And they are the ones with the power here so....
> 
> Defenders don’t let their stings touch you, that poison will kill you !
> 
> Go get Steve, get him with that poison !
> 
> Thor is here, and he is angry, he is looking for his brother.
> 
> Loki what exactly did you did ?
> 
> And I know many of you want something bad to happen to Wanda, well don’t worry. She will be screaming in pain at the end.


	17. I Moved On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony completely moves on from his human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this days have been either delusional, or have the villains, let’s end the day with a happy chapter.

Tony was snuggling with Dart.

Things escalated quickly but that’s how Furies do romance.

“Now I know how Mom and Dad feel, this is nice.”

“Never had any love interest before me ?”

“Nah, the few males that aproched me was because they want to be King. Dad was very clear that I need to choose who I love, a good King and Queen, are the ones that want to be together.”

“Yeah, I get it, it’s annoying when human females tried to get with me just because of my status.”

“Unlike us human can have other partners right ?”

“Yeah we do. I had one but it didn’t work.”

“Well now you’re stuck with me.”

“Jeje, I wouldn’t have it any other way Dart.”

Dart laughed a bit.

“Tony ?”

“Yes Dart ?”

“You do know that if we go on with this, you’ll be the future King. There is no avoiding that, I’m the future Queen and....if this isn’t for you the you can walk away.”

Him a king ?

He never thought himself a King, or even consider the chance to be one.

Can he do it, can he actually lead the dragons. 

He knows that’s far away, as Toothless and Luna are in their prime, but it will happen if he continues with Dart.

But that’s exactly why he is willing to do it, because he wants to continue this thing with Dart.

When Furies find their partners, they stick with them for life. He is sticking with her.

“When a Fury falls in love, they stick with their partners, and I want to stick with you, no matter what.”

Dart managed to blush at that.

“That’s of course if you want...”

“YES ! I mean yes, I would love to be with you.”

That was settle. The two wanted this.

Tony nuzzled her, and she nuzzled back.

This is his home, she is the love of his life.

This is where he wants to be.

Toothless and Luna saw Dart and Tony come back.

“Welcome back, did you enjoy your romantic flight ?”

“Daaaaaad.”

“What, I told both of you I support this, if you’re happy there is no need to be ashamed.”

“We know you’ll be good for her Tony, we are happy this happened.”

“Thank you, Toothless and Luna.”

“Now that we know this, we need....”

“Toothless, Luna, come quick !” Stormfly shouted.

The 4 turned to look at her.

“Stormfly What’s wrong ?”

“There is this sent on a hill, someone got inside.”

“WHAT ?”

The five flew to meet the other members of the court, as well as Pouncer and Ruffrunner, in the place.

“What do we have here ?”

“Whoever it was, he’s gone, the sent is a male, but I can’t describe it.” 

Toothless took a sniff.

“Asgardians.”

Everyone groaned, even Tony that knows Asgard can get their noses where they don’t belong.

“Tony, you said you know some asgardians, can you recognize this ?”

He smelt it and....

“Loki ?”

“Loki ?”

“He’s my teamate’s Brother, but we heard he was dead, but seeing I’m here I’ll believe he is alive.”

“How was your relationship with him ?”

“He wasn’t the best, he tried to kill me.”

“WHAT ?” Dart growled.

“Seems this Loki is kind of a big deal.” Luna said, “what are his skills ?”

“He is a magician.” 

“So he’s not a threat to us, what did he want ?”

Toothless knows he has to find out.

He turned to Stormfly, Hookfang, and Skullcrusher.

“Find this Loki and see what’s he doing, and if it’s anything suspicious, bring him to me.”

“Yes my King.”

The three took flight.

“You’re still bitter with the asgardian incident ?”

“They interrupted a nice date, but what happened next was fun.”

“Oh Dad, What are you two talking about ?” Ruffrunner asked.

“Well you see kids, before you were born, your mother and I were enjoying a nice quiet join at the edge, but then this asgardians soilders interrupted us, they said their King wanted us in his collection. So.....”

“Your Dad got pissed, he beated them up and they went away crying from shame, literally.”

“That was my part.”

“You took so long honey.”

“Hmmmm, Thor did say there were creatures here his father feared, should have suspected it was you.”

“Us.”

“What ?”

“It’s us now love, you are one of us.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Tony nuzzled Dart.

“And a Part of the family now.” Toothless added.

“Welcome to our crazy life Tony, we are full of adventure.” Luna said.

Both parents were happy.

“So my sister founded her mate, cool, but Uggggg.” Pouncer said.

“Pouncer !”

“Sorry Mom.”

Ruffrunner ignored all of that, he just fell asleep again.

It is a crazy family, but a lovable one, one Tony’s happy to belong to.

Not Rogers’ delusional and crazy fake family, but a real one.

A true happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is now 100% at home. 
> 
> But Loki’s been found. 
> 
> Next chapter is a Steve chapter. But guess what, consequences finally ocurr.


	18. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s actions and behavior is finally enough for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after he has bitched all the time, Steve here is finally facing some consequences.

Steve came back from his search.

He walked around the city. Trying to find Bucky, knowing that if he does. He can fix everything.

Steve has so much to fix, but Bucky has to come first.

The love of Steve’s life will always come first. 

Where is he, why hasn’t he appeared. How can he even hide ?

They got no high tech at their disposal, not by choice but because everyone they ask refuses to help them. 

Why ? Steve and his team are the heroes of the planet. This fake team Bruce is creating won’t last. When the right time comes, it has to be Steve’s team the one that responds. 

There is not other choice. They are the Avengers, and the world needs them. 

Is just a matter of time.

Steve is ready for action, he just needs to wait. 

Steve went inside the room.

“Nothing ?” Clint asked.

“Nothing, maybe Sam is right, he might have left the city.”

He looked at Nat.

“How did the meeting with Ross go ?”

She sigted.

“Bad, very bad. The Defenders are gaining more and more ground, specially internationally. And that’s not the worst. Potts is on a war path.”

Steve felt ashamed he felt a bit afraid.

“What did she do ?”

“She has, she has claimed that all of the money used in the search of Bucky was used without Tony’s consent. Since the money was Tony’s, she has decleared it as stolen, and the courts agree. We have been ordered to either pay it back, or serve time.”

Steve can’t believe this.

That money wasn’t stolen. It was the money of the Avengers. Tony was their teammate and his money was their money.

He was sure of it, he can prove it. 

The question is how.

“That’s bullshit, she’s fucking rich ! She has all of Stark’s money, why does she need more !”

“It doesn’t matter. She got the courts to agree. Either we fight the case, which we don’t have a lot of ground to stand on, or we just swallowed it and do it. Those are our only to choices.”

“There is a third.” Wanda said as she made the red mist come out of her hands.

“Don’t. Even if they don’t see you coming, FRIDAY will, and she’ll stop you, and there is also Vision.”

Wanda flinched at the mention of Vision.

Steve felt angush.

He can’t believe this is happening, how could this be happening, Potts doing this, disrepecting Tony’s memory, and doing this while Bucky is missing.

It was to much.

Wanda felt Steve’s angst and comforted him.

“Are you ok Steve ?”

“I...I’m just tired of this, I’m tired of being seen as the bad guy, I’m not the bad guy, I just want what’s best for everyone, if they just listened. I want everyone happy, I want Rhodes and Potts and Bruce to move on from what happened and be happy. But they keep bring it up and bring it and bring it. How can we all move on if they keep doing this. It’s like their happiness is ruled by our unhappiness. Why do I have to pay for something that wasn’t my fault. Tony was my friend too and it pains me that he is dead, but it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t kill him. Why do they do this ? Why ? I just want us to be happy, to mange to heal and be the family we once were.”

Steve putted his head on his hands as Wanda comforted him.

“Wow, you’re fucking disgusting Rogers.”

Everyone turned to Scott in shock.

“Scott, why ?”

“You, you just sit here and act like the victim, is extremely disgusting. Grow the fuck up. You’re not the victim, you’re spitting on the real victims faces. This, all of this, is your own god dam fault. But of course you can’t see it. Because in your crazy mind, as long as your precious Bucky is alive and well, then everyone doesn’t matter.”

“That’s not true Scott.”

“It isn’t ? Well I haven’t seen you feel sorry for all the people that died in Romania when you chased your friend. I don’t see you sorry for Colonel Rhodes’ parálisis. I don’t see you sorry for the fact that you killed Tony Stark.”

“I didn’t....”

“STOP DENYING IT, FUCKING OWN IT, THE WORLD SAW IT !”

Steve was in shock at Scott’s outburst.

“You know what, I’m done.”

Scott went to his room.

“Scott where are you going ?”

“To take a deal, house arrest for helping you. Jim and Maggie are giving me another chance, Cassie is giving me another chance. I won’t leave that to be with a man that is so lost in his own delusions, that can’t accept the fucking blame. Because all of his world, is resumed in the word Bucky Barnes.”

Scott left to his room to pack his stuff.

Steve can’t believe this.

“He’s right you know.”

Steve turned to Sam, eyes full of pain. 

“You are basically spitting in the faces of the ones that cared for Tony.”

“Sam I haven’t, I just want us to be what we once were.”

“Steve, I quote Scott. Wake the fuck up. There is no going back. The way you liked things is over, it’s fucking destroyed by your own actions. Potts has every right to reclaim the money, you used Tony’s money to search for his parents killer. And don’t you dare to interrupt me. Do you know how I feel, that I used a man’s money to search for the one that killed his parents, without him even knowing. I feel disgusted at myself, and disgusted at you.”

“Sam...”

“Why didn’t you tell me. I remember when I asked you to get Tony, Rhodes, or Vision, and you just said no.”

“You would have told them !”

“Of course I would have told them. It is the right thing to do, the world doesn’t spin around Bucky Barnes Steve, there is more people here. People you swore to protect but killed. Your own friend died because all you can see is Bucky.”

“I didn’t kill Tony, I had to stop him but I didn’t kill him, it was an accident.”

“STOP DENNYING IT STEVE, THERE IS A VIDEO, YOU BY YOUR OWN CHOICE, SLAMMED YOUR SHIELD IN HIS CHEST, THAT IS WHAT KILLED HIM. IT WAS YOU STEVE, YOU KILLED TONY STARK, YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS.”

Steve couldn’t believe Sam was saying all of this.

“It makes me wonder. Who will be next, who will fall when your Bucky is in danger. Well it won’t be me. I quit the Avengers. I won’t be part of this anymore.”

Sam looked at everyone.

“And if you all are smart enough, you would leave as well. Ask yourselfs this. Tony Stark was the first victim, who will be the next, when the Bucky mode is activated again.”

Sam went to his room to pack as well.

Steve can’t believe Sam is abandoning him.

How could things go so bad.

He can fix it, he can get his team back and get the Avengers back on track.

But first he needs Bucky at his side.

He needs him.

Natasha watched Sam and Scott go.

She has made a mistake, fuck she betted on the wrong horse.

She thought that the world would side with Steve, that once he saw his team leaving him, Tony would spiral down and get them back. Fix everything and follow their demands, and everything would go back to the way it was.

Never in her imagination, did she imagine that Steve would fall so hard, that he would actually kill Tony. 

She was wrong and she hated it.

Sam said the truth, Steve was blind when it came to Barnes. As long as the man was ok, he doesn’t care about anyone else.

Steve Rogers has doomed her.

She wishes she could jump ship as easy as Scott and Sam did, but her past actions, specially the Info Dump, caused her to not be trusted with a position of power like the ones she enjoyed.

She has two choices. Or find a way out or try to get Steve back in top. 

That last one seems impossible.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

“Thor !”

She saw how Steve’s eyes filled with hope, but she saw Thor’s full of anger. He knew what happened and he wasn’t happy.

“You traitor !”

Thor grabbed Steve by the neck.

Wanda, Clint and her screamed at him to let Steve go.

“Thor, What ....”

“How dare you, I saw the video. You killed one of our shield brothers, you traitor !”

“Thor it’s not my....”

“SHUT UP ! I saw it, I have heard how you refuse to see it. Accept the consequences, you own it to Tony.”

Thor let Steve go.

“If I ever see you or your friend Barnes hurting someone, I’ll stop you, and maybe you both will meet the fate of Tony.”

Of course the Bucky trigger came.

“YOU CAN’T HURT BUCKY !”

“If he tries to murder someone, I will.”

Thor left. 

Natasha sighted, another lost ally.

But there was something else in his eyes.

Something she never thought she would see.

Thor is afraid. 

What could cause the god of lighting to be so afraid ? 

She has to find out, it might work on her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah waaaaah everyone hates me because I killled a man and can’t own it up waaah.
> 
> Shut up Steve, no one feels any simoathy for you.
> 
> Good on Sam and Scott for saying fuck you android on Thor on attacking you, you need to take those rose colored glasses and see reality.
> 
> Also Natasha, let me answer you, their names start with a T and a L and they will crush you if you come close.


	19. Progress and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up with the Defenders.
> 
> Bruce learns that Sam and Scott have left. 
> 
> Thor is worried for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after Steve just went even lower, let’s see the rise of Bucky.
> 
> Or you know what. Bucky is too much Steve for me. Let’s call him James.

Bucky woke up in a bed.

A bed that wasn’t his bunk in the base, the room was also extremely different, this wasn’t the room he had, the one Steve ordered to be extremely close to his.

This was different.

“Hello James.”

He looked around and saw a man with a similar style to Stark.

If they are trying to turtore him. It’s working.

“Who are you ?”

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I was called to check on you when you passed out on my colleagues’ arms. You have many physical injuries but the leader Dr. Banner will be the one that talks to you about that. James how much did Mr. Rogers told you about Ms. Maximoff ?”

“She’s a witch, she was a victim of a Stark bomb, and Steve says she is trying to fix her mistakes.”

“Well he only said the truth about the first. It is becoming clear Mr. Rogers is a liar. Tell me, did he told you how she got powers ?”

“No ?”

“Unlike me, Ms, Maximoff didn’t went to learn magic, she got them atritficially, by Hydra.”

The world around him froze.

Hydra ?

Maximoff was Hydra ?

“Was she forced ?”

“No. She joined willingly.”

He fought and lived with a hydra agent.

Steve knew and he didn’t tell him.

Steve, the one that claimed he loved him hid that from him.

He hates Steve Rogers.

“She has tried to get in your mind.”

“WHAT ?”

“For what we saw, you don’t have the same feelings Mr. Rogers has toward you, she tried changing that, she wanted to force you to love him, as well as he loyal to her. I have removed every trace of her, you’re free.”

Free.

He wants to be angry that Steve had someone that tried to get on his mind, but the word free got him.

He is free.

“Now sadly the triggers are still there, but Dr, Banner believes there might be a way.”

Freedom. 

That’s all he can think about.

Being free.

“There is been an update on the Avengers situation.”

Bruce looked at the ceiling.

“Tell me FRIDAY.”

“Both Mr. Lang and Mr. Wilson have resigned from the team. They said that a confrontation with Rogers led them to make the choice. That they are disgusted by how he continues to ignore the fact he killed boss, and how he paints himself as the victim.”

So they do have brains good.

He knows Lang got himself a deal, two years on house arrest, that the man is working with some coellgues to fix his life. Good on him. Wilson was a surprise. He always thought he would follow Rogers for ever, but aperantly, Rogers didn’t tell Wilson what Barnes was forced to do, and Wilson didn’t like that. The man has a common sense and decided to act on it. He has no idea what deal he would make, but Bruce wishes him no ill, if there is a chance he can rebuild his life, he hopes he takes it.

“They also cited the very concerning obsesión Rogers has with Mr. Barnes, actually concerned he is willing to kill more of it means finding him.”

This is a weird situation. Being loyal to someone is fine. But the way Rogers is taking it is to far. Way to far. Also Barnes doesn’t like him back, so....

They have to be careful when or if Rogers realizes that, because he will act in violence.

“Enjoy your free time Steve, when I’m done, all you’ll have is your prision cell, and your crushed delusions.”

Thor arrived form his visit to confront Steve on what he did.

He still can’t believe this happened, that Steve, Captain America, actually killed one of their teammates.

Everything Bruce said was true. He is in denial that he did this, but he is also in this mind set that as long as Barnes is concerned, he is what matters.

He knows Barnes is here, and he knows his condition, Thor really no intention to hurt him, unless he really hurts someone, but he just said it to see if Steve reacted like they said, and he did.

That man has a unhealthy obsesión.

But he has other matter, finding Loki.

Heimdall saw him in the world of dragons, he told Odín shaking in fear.

Odín, his own father, was afraid. 

They have nothing to do against them, Asgardian weapons are heat based, and dragons aren’t affected by heat, magic, they are immune, swords and fighting weapons, they can be faster and take them down. And his powers, they may hold some, but not the King and Queen.

He is useless against them, his powers would make them stronger.

He has to find Loki, to see he didn’t mess up with the King or Queen, or their kids. 

“Please Brother, tell me you didn’t do anything.”

Peter won’t say he is 100% better, but his is better.

Being on the Defenders was good. He likes it.

He was doing what Mr. Stark would have wanted.

“Sup Parker.”

He groaned, it was Harley.

Bruce had gotten him to see what he remebers of Tony’s projects.

They weren’t enemies, but they weren’t friends.

They were rivals.

“Keener.”

“Bruce said he wants to see you, and I’m on my Why to Rhodey, hope you get your face blown by a expirement.”

He groaned as Harley laughed.

When Harley entered the room, he saw something he never expected.

Rhodes talking to.....Loki !

“WHAT THE......”

Stormfly lead her group towards the main land. 

“Remember, we find this Loki and we....”

She saw a red glow in the ocean.

“What the ?”

She dove and picked it up.

It was a scale, and not any scale.

“Stormfly What’s wrong ?”

“Look at this, this is a Death-Gripper scale.”

Both Hookfang and Skullcrusher gasped.

“So close to human lands.”

“This can’t be good.”

“We need to go back, tell Toothless. He will understand this is much more serious than a Asgardian.”

The three turned back to their home.

Little do they know the Death-Grippers are already in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is now safe, well safe until stupid Steve tries to “rescue him” but with Drago and the Death-Grippers, it might be a bit dangerous.


	20. Part of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless welcomes Tony to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy dragon chapter, nice way to end the day.

It had been a couple of days when he and Dart started courting. 

It had been wonderful. If he wasn't training or spending time with some friends like Toothless, Luna, the two Princes, or some dragons he has befriended. Most namely the wise Cloudjumper and the former enemy Kai, they became very good friends. 

But it was with Dart he had the deepest connection, he got along with her better than he got along with any body he had ever met, both as human and dragon. That includes Pepper and Rhodey.

She understood what was to run something big, to have a big pressure, but also wanting to enjoy life. It was a thing that kept you concerned. 

But, she had the advantage of a true supportive family. Toothless and Luna were excellent parents, above being excellent rulers. They are really impressive and also really good dragons. 

They never took the fact they were the most powerful dragons to get more. They used their power to protect their home and their people. 

So unlike the Wakandians, they might be technologically advance, but in terms of structure, the dragons are beating them, hard. 

It was actually kind of sad but also impressive. Dragons don't have technology, but they established a very well society. 

And he is happy to be part of them now. 

There is a part that makes him nervous though. He knows dragons, as well as other animals, establish bonds way faster than humans.

He and Dart are meant to be, they are kinda soulmates now. 

Dragons do find their soulmates much faster. From what he heard, it was just 4 days from when Toothless and Luna met, to the latter becoming Queen. 

So while he and Dart can take it as slow as they want, Toothless does want to make something.

He wants to make Tony part of the family. 

"We Furies stick together, specially since you and I are the only Night Furies left, even if it wasn't for you courting my daughter, I would still do this." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Nothing, say nothing, that's what friends do." 

Real friendship, part of him hopes Rogers could see how a real friend is. 

But the biggest part of him doesn't want to see that ugly face again.

He probably will never, because if Rogers ever found this place, he and his precious Bucky Barnes would be dead meat. 

Probably disgusting meat.

He doesn't want to know what humans taste like, lucky for him the only dragons that ate humans are the villainous Death-Grippers.

"They eat humans, and they eat other dragons. They are extremely dangerous, if you ever see one, don't face it on your own, they are our number 1 enemy." 

No one knows if they are still around, but they must be prepared. 

Dart came close to her lover.

"Nervous ?" 

"Not really, I have been on the crowds before." 

"Yeah but this might seem a little rushed, I can talk to Dad, he will understand." 

"No.I want this." 

"Really ?" 

"First of all, I love you." 

She blushed at that.

"And second, I want this to be my farewell to my old life. To truly move on." 

"There are still this people you care about." 

"And I always be, but my human part is dead, they must have move on, so I need to do the same." 

"Well then, if this is what you want, I'll happily be at your side love." 

"Thanks love." 

The two nuzzled.

"You two can get a more private place, I'm trying to eat !" Ruffrunner yelled.

"I thought Mom and Dad were bad, but seeing our sister is just.....I don't want my fish anymore." Pouncer said.

The Furies, along side Cloudjumper and Kai stood in front of the crowd.

Toothless got ready to speak.

"Any word on Stormfly ?" Luna asked Cloudjumper.

"No, they should be back soon, unless they have to drag the asgardian here." 

"Dragons, may I have your attention !" 

Everyone stopped talking.

"Today I have a new anouncment to make. As you know a new Night Fury appeared some time ago. I took him under my wing and saw a great training, that's enough to welcome someone here. But, aside from that, he has grown close to me, and to my family, specially to my daughter and our heir, Princess Dart. Who they have started a romantical relationship." 

There were some gaps, mostly happy ones that they now have a future King. There are some that are sad they lost their chance to be King, but they won't dare to do anything. 

"So with this in mind. I am officially welcoming Tony not just to our home, but my family as well, as a friend, and the Princess' future mate." 

He turned to Tony.

"Step closer." 

With a look to Dart, Tony did.

"Spread your wings." 

When he did, everyone cheered. 

"Once again Welcome Tony." 

Tony is home. 

He has moved on, now time to live this new life. 

After the celebration, everyone went back to their lives. 

That was the plan for the Furies until shouts came in.

"TOOTHLESS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM, A BIG ONE !" Stromfly said as she landed, Hookfang and Skullcrusher behind her, panting.

"What's wrong Stormfly ?" 

"Did something happen with the Asgardian ?" Luna asked.

"I think you are going to forget the Asgardian with this." 

She showed them the scale.

Toothless and Luna gasped.

"That's a Death-Gripper scale !" 

"Where did you see this." 

"That's the scary part. Its far from here so we're good, but...its extremely close to human mainland. The one Tony comes from." 

That made everyone froze.

Somewhere, among the humans, the Death-Grippers are looming.

And whatever they go, they are followed by death.

The humans of New York, are in grave danger, no one, even the super powered one, are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a family. Yes ! 
> 
> But now they know the Death-Grippers are out there, but how long until they act.
> 
> My answer is.......Not too much.


	21. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters realize somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of interactions before big things happen.

Steve was very desperate.

As soon as Sam and Scott left, Ross came in with bad news.

“For a team to operate under the Accords, There has to be at least 5 members for at team to be active. With the resignation of Mr. Wilson and Mr. Lang, there are only 4 Avengers, you’re suspended until you find the 5th member, and he or she signs the Accords.”

The part of finding who is the 5th member is extremely easy, Bucky.

But the problem is finding Bucky. It’s been almost two weeks and they don’t have a lead.

They do have an additional problem.

They have no income coming to them. Literally they have no money coming. Being Avengers is their job. Ironically Sam and Scott were the only ones that found other jobs and got money coming to them. But they left, leaving them with money that was running out.

It was hard to the point that Clint said they might have to stop the search for Bucky.

“This is taking every single penny we have, we do need to get food Cap, the essentials.”

“No, we are not stopping the search for Bucky under any circumstance.”

“But Cap....”

“No Clint, you heard Ross. We need a 5th member to resume work, Bucky is our 5th member. We find him, we find get to do our jobs back.”

This is exactly why Steve is against the Accords, they have the real heroes tied up, of only Pepper would listen. 

He can’t believe how much he misses Tony, if Tony was here, things would be much easer.

When he asked of the fates of Sam and Scott, they told him they got deals to serve theor sentences, as they had the least charges. Scott is back on house arrest in San Fransico, while Sam is working on a base there. A third team has come out of that city, led by Hope Van Dyne, this is the team of the West Cost and they’re named the Ultimates. They work with the Defenders and Sam and Scott were accepted in the Ultimates. They are serving their sentence with them.

So with now two teams, no one was in a hurry to get the Avengers back.

Steve can’t believe it has come to this.

But it got worst.

Natasha came into his room before he went to another Bucky search.

She handled him some clothes.

“What’s this ?”

“Your work uniform. Starting at 5AM from Monday to Friday you’re the Midtown School morning janitor.”

Janitor ? What ! Steve is not a janitor, he’s a hero !

“What ?”

“We need money. Clint and I already got jobs, Wanda can’t get one because her lack of self control, so you are doing this and getting us some money.”

“But Nat, I need to focus on getting Bucky back, I.....”

“No excuses Steve, we are literally gasping the straws, you can’t find Barnes with as empty stomach, or no medicine to help him if he’s hurt. You’re shift is from 5 to 8 AM, you leave before the students get there. After that you have the whole day to search. Also in there you’re not Steve Rogers. You’re Chester Anderson.”

So Steve was now stuck cleaning a toilet.

He knows all of this will change soon, finding Bucky is the first step.

After that, the Avengers will be back, the other two teams will see that it is Steve the one that needs to lead them. They’ll unite under the Avengers name, under Steve’s leadership. 

Then they’ll present a united front, and show Pepper that she must respect Tony’s legacy as an Avenger, and S.I will go back to fund them.

Soon, everything will be back to the way it was, and with their status restored, they will get rid of the Accords and truly save the world.

And then he”ll finally get his happy ending, when he and Bucky get married in the greatest wedding of all time.

It’s going to be fantastic.

James was doing better.

After waking up in the Defenders base, they started helping him.

Sure they don’t have the cure to his triggers, but they are doing a lot more than Steve ever did.

When he asked Bruce, he just said.

“We understand that all of those years as the Winter Soilder aren’t your fault, as for the Civil War, considering your mental state wasn’t the best, it is better to blame Rogers than you. You were down when he did what he did.”

“I still helped him.”

“True, but your mind wasn’t the best, so we can forgive you, the fact you’re sorry helps, a lot. And from all of the years I worked with Tony, I know with a clear mind he would have forgiven you.”

That made him a bit better.

His closest friends here, were Jessica Jones and Stephen Strange.

The former was mind controlled too, and she understands his pain. She is helping him relieve some guilt.

The latter made him feel safe, he has made sure his brain can’t be manipulated again, and for James that is the best thing ever.

He also won’t deny the Doctor is attractive.

Sure, he is still not perfect, and the guilt is there, but he is healing.

He is finally healing.

“Loki !”

Thor has finally found his brother.

“Thor, Wait I....”

Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulder and pushed him to a wall.

“What the hell ?” Rhodey said.

Bruce entered the room with Harley and Peter.

“Rhodey, why is Loki here ?”

“We allowed him to.”

“What !”

“Long story.”

“I’m afraid there is no time for long stories. Tell me what have you done !” Thor said.

“I promise I haven’t done anything.”

“Brother, you entered the land of the dragons, did they saw you ? Because you know what they can do.”

“I’m not stupid, of course no one saw me.”

Thor decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt and let him go.

“Why where you there ?”

“Wait a second, dragons, they are real ?” Peter said.

“Aye man of spiders. Those creatures are real and they are not to be messed with, specially the Furies of the Night and the Light. They are extremely powerful, the King and Queen of the dragons have enough power to make Odín himself, cower in fear.”

So dragons are real, and they are that powerful. Bruce thought.

“Cool, I want to meet one.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. Dragons are tough and your kind has no weapons that can take them. Fire base weapons are useless against them, so,your weapons are out, they can’t be affected by magic, ice and cold based weapons might work, but only until the giants of ice arrive. They are stronger and faster than an Asgardian, so they surpass a human, and there is also my lighting, that can work for some, but if the King and Queen show,up, I’m done. Lighting makes them stronger. They’re not to be messed with. So Loki, what were you doing there.”

“Actually you should thank me, see I found this very interesting. Remember Anthony Stark ?”

“Don’t insult my fallen teammate.”

“I won’t, and he is not fallen, he is alive. But in a strange way, see ladies live and death made something extremely weird. They took his soul and placed it on the body of an adult Night Fury, but here is the thing, he has all of his memories.”

That got everyone in shock.

“Are you saying, Mr. Stark is alive !”

“He is young man, but he is not the same. His human part has faded away completely.”

“Then we must go safe him, we....”

“Thor, you just told me we shouldn’t got there. Besides is useless, he is staying as a dragon for ever. And it is by his own choice. Why ? Well unlike the humans, the dragons welcomed Anthony with open arms, they didn’t care he was different. He grew specially close to the King and Queen we fear so much, they took him in, as one of,their own. And then he became one when he started courting the Princess. The man you knew is gone.”

Loki won’t deny he felt a bit jealous, the man did what he wanted. Found himself as new home were they accepted him, and is now even the future King. Although he knows Stark is future King mostly because he loves the Princess.

Thor, Bruce, Harley, and Peter tried getting the information.

When FRIDAY called.

“Dr. Banner, we have a situation.”

“What is it?”

“Remember how the team went to the park to relax, including Sergeant Barnes.”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Rogers and his team are on they way there right now.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. The confrotation between the Defenders and the Avengers.


	22. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces the Defenders and gets some truths thrown to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Steve to face the truth, will he accept it, or will he remain ignorant and secured in his delusions.
> 
> Let's find out.

Steve and the others were at the park.

They saw in social media that most of the Defenders were at the park. 

Its time to confront them, to show them who are the true heroes. 

Steve also has to convince them to show a united front, they should all be a team united under Steve. 

It was the right thing to do. It is Steve's destiny to lead them into a great battle. As well as marrying Bucky.

Its time for his destiny to begin.

"Everyone, Mr. Rogers and his crew are close." 

Everyone groaned at that.

James looked scared. 

"Allright, lets go." Carol said.

"We should confront them." Jessica said.

"Jess." 

"Aren't you tired that your precious Pepper is harassed by this idiots that can't take no for an answer ?" 

Carol blushed a bit.

"This could have a very undesirable outcome Ms.Jones, Mr. Rogers won't react well when some truths are thrown into him." 

"In any case James can't be here, if he sees him. He will go into violence." Stephen said.

"Well use your portals to take him away." 

"Im afraid I can't do that." 

Everyone turned to him.

"There is this strange magical presence, and its not Maximoff, that is around here, I can't put my finger on it but whatever it is, its dangerous." 

Everyone pailed a bit.

"I have all my magic focused on finding it, so I can't open a portal to not loose focus." 

"Fuck." 

"Ok, lets just keep James hidden." Matt said.

"Its our only choice." 

They saw Steve get closer.

Steve smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers. I am glad our teams finally meet." 

"Aren't the Avengers suspended because of the lack of personal ?" a black haired woman asked.

"Its only temporal." Natasha said. "We have a 5th member that will come soon. I'm Natasha." 

"Oh we know, the woman that putted thousands of people at risk because of her ego."

Natasha glared at the man.

"I'm blind, so there is no reason to glare if I can't see it." 

Natasha did show a bit of shame.

"Sorry." 

"So much for your impressive skills right ? Can't even tell a man is blind. No wonder everyone laughs at your report of Stark. But I won't talk about him, he is resting in peace." 

"After all the abuse he got from them, he deserves it." Luke whispered.

Steve couldn't believe they were doing this. They never abused Tony ! 

"Any way. Mr. Rogers can you tell us what is this about ?" Vision said.

Steve smiled at him. 

"Its good to see you Vision." 

"I am afraid I can't say the same." 

"Viz." Wanda said.

Wanda tried to get close to him.

"I ask you to keep your distance Ms. Maximoff." 

Wanda didn't listen.

"Viz please. Don't let this separate us." 

Wanda tried touching him, but Jessica grabbed her arm.

"He said no touch." 

"Hands off me, you won't separate me from him !" 

Wanda tried using her powers on her, but....

"Honey, your little tricks don't work on me." 

With that Jessica punched Wanda hard on the face.

"AHHHHH!" 

Wanda fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR !" Clint yelled, no one hurts Wanda under his watch.

He walked to Jessica, but Luke stopped him.

"Don't get close to her." 

Clint growled and pushed him, but nothing happened.

"What ?" 

Luke smiled and pushed Clint back.

He fell on his ass. 

Steve saw his two teammates down.

"Everyone stop !" 

"What ? We were enjoying our time here, you were the ones that came interrupt us." Carol asked.

"But this can stop. Just walk away Mr. Rogers." Stephen said.

"No. we need to talk." 

"About what ?" 

"We want to unite the teams." 

The Defenders looked at each other.

They began laughing.

"You're kidding right, tell us you're kidding ?" Jessica said.

"I'm not, this is a serious matter." 

"Serious ? Mr. Rogers you can't possibly believe we would unite with you after what you did." 

"It was an accident Vision." 

"No it wasn't it was self conscious murder, and if you are to blind to see it, then the courts will have to show you." Stephen said.

"See Mr. Rogers, that is the thing, why would we unite with you, when you are so close to going to prision." Carol said.

"I am not going to prision, and I am innocent," 

"Well you are full of delusions as always, right Steve ?" 

Bruce walked in. Thor and Spiderman behind him.

"I told you to not do something stupid again Captain, are you attacking other fellow heroes, again ?" 

"No Thor, we just want to unite the teams." 

"Well as team leader I say no. No way in hell am I working with the man that murdered Tony." 

"I didn't kill Tony, Bruce, I had to stop him !" 

"He wasn't using lethal force !" 

"He was going to kill Bucky !" 

"He just said he wasn't using lethal force !" 

"Its all Bucky for you Rogers ? as long as he is fine, screw the world." Thor said.

"I never said that !" 

"Right, so all of the people you killed are not important because you saved Bucky ?" 

"I am a hero, a hero protects the innocent and I protected the innocent." 

"No you didn't." 

Everyone turned to the hidden man. 

"You didn't protect the innocent, and you aren't a hero Steve." 

Steve looked at the man.

"Bucky ?" 

But before he could say something.....

BOOM!

A explosión happened in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh. 
> 
> The Death-Grippers are here ! 
> 
> They strike in the perfect time. 
> 
> Next cheater its the battle but let me tell you this. 
> 
> The heroes and the delusional ones stand no chance.


	23. The Fall of the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death-Grippers attack the heroes, and they are merciless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enemy has striked, will they manage to defeat them.

Every hero was thrown away by the blast.

Steve got up.

His first instinct was to look for Bucky, where is he, why was he with the Defenders ? 

Who the hell attacked them ? 

Screaming was heard. 

A group of soldiers started coming.

"Well well, its not everyday the prey groups up." 

A man with a metal arm came in front.

Steve stood in front.

"Who are you ?" 

"My name is Drago, Drago Bludvist." 

"Are you Hydra ?" 

If this guy wants Bucky, there is no way he is allowing him to get him. Bucky is HIS.

"Hydra ? Nah Stark made them vanish before you killed him. No I am here on my own account," 

"What do you want ?" 

"Bait." 

He signaled his man to attack.

Steve saw how everyone stood up. They all got ready for the fight.

This is it, this is the moment Steve has been waiting for. All of them united, working under Steve to save the world.

Steve got ready to lead them into this battle.

"Aven.." 

Hulk let out a great roar and the Defenders charged. Ignoring Steve.

Bucky ignored Steve and charged with them.

Forgetting the call, he went after him. 

His team followed him.

Rhodes watched frustrated.

He wishes he could join them, but he can't with his paralysis.

Still, it seems this was going to be a easy fight, the heroes were already with the upper hand.

"Its just a madman with a basic army, nothing strange." 

Loki went to his side and paled.

"No, no no no, they are falling for his trap." 

"What do you mean." 

"Thats not his true army, they are hidden." 

He sensed the sent of death.

Pure death.

"This guys are a joke." Carol said.

"You would think a super villain would have thought better before he came here." Luke said.

"Hmmm." 

"What is it Matt ?" Danny asked.

"There's something wrong here, this seems to easy. There is something hiding." 

"Something hiding what ?" 

"I don't know, I can barely hear it, but it smells to one thing. Death."

Drago and Steve were locked in a fight.

He putted a good fight, Steve will give him that.

Drago puches Steve in the face.

"Is this the true strength of Captain America, pathetic. Stark should have killed you." 

Steve growled and charged.

"Wanda now !" 

Wanda came behind Drago and held him with her powers. 

Clint came next and disabled his metal arm.

Natasha uses her widow bites too get him down.

Steve finishes the attack with a punch in the face.

Drago fell to his knees.

Steve saw how the Defenders were taking care of the army.

He smiled, this will proof they are heroes.

He and his team rounded Drago.

"So, any last words before we lock you in prision." 

"Actually yes" 

He got up with his staff and started yelling.

"AHHH, AHHH, AHHH." 

Steve looked at his team.

"What the hell is he doing ?" Clint asked.

Before Steve could answer a growl interrupted him.

The Defenders saw the soldiers cheer. 

"What the hell ?" Jessica said. 

"The presence I felt, it's coming." Stephen said. "Its coming in numbers, its strong, too strong." 

Then the roars were heard.

Thor paled.

"Death-Grippers." 

Without warning, red and black spots came from the sky.

Poison looked at the so called human heroes.

What a joke.

"Round them up boys, let the King and Queen know we are here, and we are waiting for them." 

"Yes sir !" 

Steve saw as the beasts landed on Central Park.

They were terrifying, he never saw anything like that.

"Avengers, meet the Death-Grippers, the dragon killers." 

Dragons, there were actual dragons in here. 

"Now, Death-Grippers, ATTACK !" 

The Death-Grippers went to attack them.

Wanda stood in front of them, to protect her family.

"I'll stop them." 

Wanda charged a giant wave of power.

"Fall to the power of the Scarlet Witch, AAAAAAH!" 

Wanda threw her power at them, Steve was sure she just saved everyone.

But then something he never expected happened.

The dragons just faced it head on, and noting happened.

"WHAT ?!" 

"Jojojo, silly girl. Dragons are immune to magic." 

The Death-Grippers got closer and closer.

Wanda tried everything but nothing worked. 

"No, no, NO, NO ,NO!" 

Suddenly the lead Death-Gripper took to the air and landed in top of Wanda. 

She stood no chance.

"WANDA !" 

Clint tried helping her by shooting his arrows at tree dragon.

But like her powers nothing worked.

Clint was pinned down by another one. 

"Do we kill them ?" 

"No, let the heroes alive unless there is no other choice. Let Toothless and Luna see them." 

Natasha got her guns and shot at them.

Her bullets bounced at their strength.

"Steve help !" 

But when she turned around, Steve was gone.

Then she remembered Sam's words. 

"Tony Stark was the first, who will be the next victim ?" 

Steve had left her.

Most likely to safe Barnes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a Death-Gripper jumped in top of her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THIS THINGS !" Luke yelled.

"CAREFULL MY FRIENDS ! This are creatures of death, a single mistake will be your end." 

Carol tried to get close to one of them, but it just breath acid at her.

"Jeesh." 

She was distracted and one grabbed her from the back. 

"LET GO !" 

More dragons got her.

She tried charging her power, but she felt a sting.

"AHHH!" 

She suddenly fell asleep.

The dragons captured her.

"CAROL !" 

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO ?" 

"This creatures are poisonous. If they use enough venom, we are dead." Thor said.

Hulk was the next to go down.

He put up a good fight, but he was soon overwhelmed by the amount of Death-Grippers.

He soon fell asleep like Carol.

"Our too strongest are down !" 

Vision went out next, they can't poison him, but they overwhelmed him.

"They are taking each one of us !" 

Screams heard.

The dragons started killing the trapped civilians. 

"They are eating them ! oh god AAAAAH." 

Luke was taken down.

Matt, Jessica, and Danny tried their best, but they fell too.

Thor turned to his last ally, the man of spiders.

"Go !" 

"But Mr. Thor !" 

"Go! Man of Spiders, this creatures aren't messing around." 

"But what about the others ?" 

We are no use here, we need to go to my brother !" 

This might have been why Loki was here, the Death-Grippers can only be stopped by the King and Queen of dragons.

"Lets go !" 

Thor grabbed Peter and took flight. 

Steve ran to where Bucky was. 

He saw the people fell to the dragons.

Steve knows its up to him to save them, but first he needs to see Bucky.

If Steve and Bucky unite, nothing can stop them.

He saw Bucky with the man that looked like Tony.

"I have set a shield so no human can get in here, but I can't stop them from getting out, we need to..." 

Stephen fell to the dragons.

"Stephen !" 

James tried to fight and free his friend, but one grabbed him and stinged him, he fell unconscious.

That got Steve furious, no one hurts Bucky.

"BUCKY !" 

Steve tried fighting the dragons, but his strength was useless against them.

One slammed him to the ground and started gripping his face.

Steve screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHH!" 

The last thing he saw was Bucky laying on the floor.

"Bucky...." 

Steve failed him.

Thor and Peter arrived to the tower.

"Thor what happened, where are the others ?" Rhodey asked.

"They are down, the Death-Grippers took us down like nothing." 

Rhodey gluped.

"Are they..." 

"They are alive, for now, sadly not every civilian could escape." 

He turned to Loki.

"Loki what am I about to ask is something I can't believe I'm doing." 

"What is it ?" 

"Take me to the world of dragons. We can't win this alone. We need the King and Queen of dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heroes were defeated. The Death-Grippers are loose on New York.
> 
> But Thor and Peter escaped, and with Loki they are about to do something risky.
> 
> Will the dragons listen to Loki, will they take the risk of showing themselves ?


	24. Hidden for Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless must decide whatever to help or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After we didn’t see them yesterday, the dragons make their return.
> 
> Will they help ? What will Tony think of facing his old life again ?

Tony paced around.

“You’re nervous about all of this.” Dart told him.

“It’s hard to know that some of the few that I still care could be in danger.”

“Do you want to go help them ?”

“I ain’t going without your father’s approval, I won’t put this place at risk. Some governments, SHIELD, Rogers, they would do anything to get one of us.”

“Yeah well the power scale is a lot in our favor.”

“I’m still not risking it.”

She got close to him.

“Relax, we will manage it, we....”

“Hey lovebirds come here !”

“Urg, What is it Pouncer ?”

“There are two asgardians in the place. Asking for Mom and Dad.”

Two asgardians ?

He has an idea of who they are.

Sure enough they were.

Thor and Loki.

He has never seen Thor so nervous though.

Toothless and Luna finally arrived and calmed the crowd.

“What is this ?”

“Asgardians, we know one of you can use magic to understand us. Tell us why you’re here.”

Loki steppes foward.

“Mighty King Toothless, we have a situation. The Death-Grippers have returned and are causing havoc in the city of New York. You were the ones that defeated them last time, we need your help to defeat them again.”

Toothless and Luna looked at each other.

“And why should we help humans ? After all we are hiding because of them.”

“I thought the King cared for humans, a lot.”

“I care for some. And most of them are dead now anyway. My people come first, tell me how can I guarantee their safety.”

Thor then bowed.

“Your majesties, I know that many have wronged you, and despite having the power to take them out, all you want to do is live your lives. But there are many innocent humans, that are paying for mistakes they didn’t make. I understand your doubts, but we beg you for help, we don’t stand a chance against them alone.”

Thor and Loki had agreed not to find Tony in there, as it could make the dragons angrier.

“Take them to the border while we decide.”

“Sooooo. What do we do ?”

“My opinion is that we go, the Death-Grippers are our problem.”

“But if we go, we are risking being found by others.”

“So ! We can’t let innocent die, they are killing kids !”

“What about our kids ! Shouldn’t they come first ?”

It went on and on, everyone seeing the pros and cons of going.

“What do you think ?” Toothless asked Cloudjumper. His advice never failed him.

“It’s a tough situation, there are pros and cons for every choice. We have to fight the Death-Grippers one way or the other, the thing is, do we either let them come, or do we go to them. One, we risk them destroying our home, in the other, our home is safe but we are seen. So it’s a good and bad for both.”

“Hmmmmmm.”

“Maybe we should get the advice of someone that was a human.”

Luna turned to Tony.

“What would you say we do.”

“Well. There are some risk of going, I know a particular group that will do anything to get us in any way or form.”

“See !”

“But. I know they aren’t the most powerful ones, and the public is really much against them. So here is the thing. The way I see it, if we allow the Death-Grippers to continue, they will give dragons a bad reputation, and that might come bite us back in the ass. But if we go, if we publicly defeat them, them we could get the people on our side, show them we are good before someone tries to twist the situation against all of dragons.”

“So you are saying we should go.”

“I.....Yes. The risk is there, but it is more if we don’t go. Also, there are way more innocent humans that really don’t deserve to die because we didn’t help.”

Toothless thought about it.

“It....it might also be better in another place than here, for the safety of ours.” Kai said.

“Dad, Hiccup said that we should remain hidden until the world was ready, but if we don’t take the risk, we don’t know if they are. Maybe...maybe it’s time to stop hiding. To take the first step ourselves instead of the humans, and if it doesn’t work, we just hide again, they can’t find this place.”

“The asgardians did sister.”

“I know Ruffrunner, but they aren’t humans, and we can easily make them shut up.”

Toothless thought and though.

He looked at his mate.

“I think the choice is now obvious, and you heard them, it is us who they want, we can’t let other pay for that.”

That did it.

“Gather the troops. Get the best fighters, we are going to stop the Death-Grippers and save all of the humans.”

The choice was made.

The time to hide has come to an end.

They were fighting.

“Do you think they are helping ?” Thor asked Loki.

“I don’t know, maybe they’ll.”

“Hey blonde.”

Thor recognize that voice.

“Get your crazy brother to take you to New York, we will meet you there.”

Thor and Loki saw the army of dragons ready to fight.

They stand a chance now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they are helping. They are good creature, and the Death-Grippers are their problem.
> 
> The fight is almost here, dragons collide to see who will be the dominant.


	25. The Clash of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons clash as the fate of New York is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT ! 
> 
> The fight chapter is here ! 
> 
> Let see dragons fight dragons as good and evil collide.

Steve woke up dizzy.

"Wakey wakey." Drago said. 

Steve glared at him. 

There was chaos everywhere, the people need a hero.

They need Steve.

"What is it Cap, are you about to become the great hero ? Are you going to save the people you betrayed." 

"I didn't.." 

BAM ! 

Steve gets punched in the face.

"I am not toleration your delusions, now watch as I finish burning the world you love, the world you destroyed, and then we will AAAAH!....." 

Drago was stabbed threw the heart, his blood fell in Steve's face.

Drago saw his stabber.

"You, you.." 

The Death-Gripper just injected his poison.

Drago fell dead in the floor, as to much poison was injected to him.

Poison watched as the man fell dead, finally.

He looked at the so called hero.

"ROUND THEM UP !" 

Steve and every other hero was dragged to the center of the park.

They saw how the Death-Grippers killed Drago's men, they were taking command.

Soon everyone was grouped.

Even if they can't understand him, Poison spoke. 

"Look at them, pathetic, they call themselves heroes, but they can't defend their people." 

He looked at the city.

"First we take this city, and then, we take the rest of the humans, enough until we can get the Furies here." 

He looked at his pack, they have no need for this heroes now. 

"KILL THEM !" 

Before they could do however, a loud roar was heard.

He's here. 

Everyone looked above and saw the King of dragons, Toothless. 

And at his side, is Tony.

"So this was your home." 

"Yep" 

"Can people live with this smell ?" 

"I know, pollution, tried changing that." 

"Sometimes I think humans are really smart, other times I think they are extremely dumb." 

With that the two flew and landed in front of the Death-Grippers.

"Well well, look who decided to show up. Hello again, King Toothless." 

"Poison, I thought you stopped this once Grimmel died." 

"Grimmel's death was an an obstacle, but we never stopped." 

"I see." 

"Who's your little friend ? You know it doesn't matter, just the two of you ? Really ?" 

"They are not alone." 

Out of the bay, Luna came in, followed by her kids and the rest of the armies.

The heroes and the delusional ones watched in shock, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Your days of terror are over Poison ! We will not allow you to show dragon kind as monsters, when the only ones are you and your pack. So either stand down, or we fight, are you with me dragons !" 

The dragons roared in agreement. 

"You have two choices Poison, stand down, or fight, the choice is yours." Toothless said.

"Huuummm, well I actually have a third option, and it is this. Death.Grippers, KILL THEM ALL !" 

The Death-Grippers soon charged.

"Dragons attack !" 

The two groups soon collided. 

Claws against claws, fire against acid.

It was a death match.

Thor arrived to free his colleagues, and the former ones too.

He got Spiderman to help. 

"Hey Mr. Thor ?" 

"Yes." 

"Which one is Mr. Stark ?" 

Thor pointed at him.

"The black one with green eyes, fighting along side the black and white with blue eyes." 

"Wow." 

Peter couldn't believe it. 

He is alive. 

Mr. Stark is here, and he is saving them.

Steve must have misheard.

Tony's alive, and he is a dragon...

Steve felt hope, this could end this.

Once this is over, Steve will get him back in his human form, and will fix everything.

It was finally going to happen, things will return to normal.

Tony is used to fighting as a dragon, but he can still stumble sometimes. 

Lucky for him, when one jumped on his back, his Princess came to the rescue.

"Thanks." 

"Hey, that's what we do, we got each other's back." 

Tony and Dart fought together to make sure Thor could free the others.

Luna just took down another one, when one approached him.

It was Posion's second in command, and his mate.

"Well this is a treat I never expected, to kill a Queen." 

"If you think you can kill a Queen, you have to get her down first !" 

The two collided in the air, their claws collided, each trying to get the others' neck.

"For the King !" 

"For the King !" 

Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch teamed up to round the Death-Grippers and get them to the ocean, where a ice giant is waiting.

"Don't let them break off the circle, lets go !" 

People ran, avoiding the fighting.

A mother and her little girl were running, when a blast sent a car straight towards them.

"AAAAAH!"

The mother grabbed her child as they waited for their demise. 

But before they were crushed, Toothless came in, he grabbed the car and threw it away.

He gave them the same toothless smile he gave Hiccup, causing the girl to laugh.

Other dragons started protecting the innocent, making sure no more lifes were taken.

People saw exactly what this creatures are, and they aren't monsters.

"Woaaaaaaaa!" 

"Lets go !" 

Pouncer and Ruffrunner used their speed to collided head first with the Death-Grippers, and send them crashing to the ground. 

"Lets light up brother !" 

"I got you !" 

The two got lighting to come to their spine, making their attack much more effective.

"Hell yeah !" 

Luna was still fighting.

"Give up Queenie !" 

"Never." 

She will always fight for her mate, and kids, and her people.

She blew a frie blast at her, managing to get her off.

Without thinking, she went a gave her neck a big bite.

The Death-Gripper soon fell to the floor. 

No one messes with the Queen. 

Soon, the Death-Grippers were falling.

"RETREAT !" 

They tried fleeing, but just as they left the land, Kai came out of the water.

"Try to get away from this !" 

He blew them with his ice blast.

They were winning. 

"We are doing it !" 

"Hell yeah baby." 

He gave Dart a lick. 

She blushed. 

People cheered at them, just like Tony said.

They showed the world they aren't monsters. 

Everything was great. 

Until.....

He felt someone stab him. 

"TONY !" Dart yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......
> 
> NO TONY !
> 
> What will happen next ? 
> 
> Will he be ok ? Will they heal him ? Will they get Poison and stop him ?


	26. Family Protects One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Dart save Tony as Toothless fights Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a battle chapter.
> 
> Its a Princess trying to safe her love with her mother, and the duel between a King and a Tyrant.

"TONY !" 

Dart rushed to her lover.

"Ow !" 

"No no no no !" 

"Dart !" 

She saw her parents approach.

"We need to help him ! We can't let him..." 

"Calm down honey, lets check first." 

Toothless checked him.

"Its not enough to kill him. But he can't be here, as he is vulnerable." 

"We do need to get the poison out." 

"How !" 

"There is a flower that can do it." 

Toothless saw around.

"Who did this ?" 

Dart looked around.

"Him !" 

Poison.

He growled at them and flew away.

Toothless growled. 

"Go !" 

He turned to Luna. 

"What ?" 

"Go after him ! We need to stop him !" 

"Get him Dad !" 

"Finish this Toothy, we will save Tony." 

Toothless looked at them, and then he gave a loud roar.

He took to the air and chased Poison.

All dragons watched him.

"Go Dad." 

"You can do this." 

Luna called her sons.

"Stay with your sister and make sure he stays still, I'll get the cure." 

She took to the air, going as fast as she could.

"You're going to be ok Tony, I promise." 

Toothless chased Poison threw the city.

He wasn't letting him go this time. 

He targeted a wing, and fired.

Perfect hit.

Poison roared in pain and fell to the Stark Tower's helipad. 

Rain started falling as Toothless landed. 

The dragons circled around the helipad.

Both humans and dragons watched as the Princess and the Princes tended the dragon they know is Tony.

"Thor, is that..." 

"Aye friend Bruce, that's him." 

"So is true, Tony is alive." 

Many gasped at that.

Steve went to approach him but Thor stopped him.

"What ever you think of doing, don't, it will end on your demise." 

"But..." 

"The Night and Light Furies are the most powerful creatures in Earth for a reason. Even Odin himself fears them, stand down Rogers. You stand no chance, specially against a female defending her mate." 

Luna was back in the hidden world in a flash. 

She got on the flower fields and went for the blue flowers. 

The ones known to cure Death-Gripper poison. 

She grabbed many, in case Tony is not the only one that needs them, and flew back. 

"Its over Poison." 

"Really, I see you're still alive." 

"And I see your wing is damaged, last chance, give up."

"Why ? why protect this place, this humans. Should I remind you Grimmel, the one that killed everyone in your kind, even your own mother !" 

Toothless growled.

"Maybe, I won't deny that there are humans with pure evil, but there are also those with a big heart, like Hiccup, and there are more like him, and there are less like Grimmel." 

"Yeah sure, all humans are the same." 

"Talk what you want, I repeat, last chance, surrender, get down and go, and NEVER return." 

"Well I can't do that, so I guess I only have another choice, to KILL YOU !" 

Poison jumped and attacked Toothless.

He dodged in time, and then collided with Razor.

They tried pushing each other to the edge, but they soon let go of each other.

"You can't win Poison !" 

"THIS IS MY DESTINY, I'LL BURN THE WORLD AND ALL OF THIS HUMANS !" 

"Then you'll have to go threw me !" 

"Oh I will, and after I kill you, I'll kill your precious mate and children !" 

Toothless roared in fury. He jumped and landed a solid hit on Poison. 

Tony was breathing hardly.

"The poison is getting to him." Ruffrunner said. 

"No, hang on Tony, I can't loose you, please !" 

"He's strong sister, he survived that stupid man Rogers, he will survive this." Pouncer said.

Steve doesn't know why, but he thinks one of the dragons insulted him.

"Are you sure, look at him, and Dad is fighting alone , he..." 

"Dad will be fine, he is the strongest dragon, and Mom will return with the cure soon." 

Soon enough, a white figure landed next to them.

"Mom !" 

"Here, take this." 

She gave Dart the blue flower. 

"Ill hold his face to make sure he doesn't choke, you give him the flower." 

"Why me !" 

"Because they say the flower acts quickly when its given by pure love, just feed him that honey." 

Dart got the flower and place it on Tony's mouth. 

"Eat it Tony, you are going to be ok, remember, family protects each other, and we are family." 

She got Tony to swallow. 

Two minutes passed and....

Tony woke up gasping. 

"WHAT! What just happen..." 

Dart tackled him in a hug. 

"You're alive, you're alive." 

Luna and her sons watched happy as he recovered from his attack. 

"Now its up to you Toothy, finish this !" 

ROAR.

A plasma blast collided with the acid. 

The helipad was in fire, even with the rain. 

Poison tried sticking Toothless with his tail, but the King moved away in time, and the sting got stuck in the floor. 

"NO !" 

This was his chance. 

Toothless grabbed the tail with his mouth, and pull it hard.

"LET GO !" 

Toothless didn't, he pulled and pulled until. 

He ripped the sting from the tail. The sting still stuck in the floor.

Poison growled in pain.

"GIVE UP !" 

"NEVER!" 

Poison went to charge again, but Toothless had enough, there was no other way.

His back shined blue, he is in titan mode. 

He roared and collided with Poison.

But this time, Toothless was much stronger, he started pushing and pushing. Until he had a clear way to poison's neck.

He took the chance and bit him on the neck, and using all of his strength, he threw Poison out of the pad.

Since he couldn't fly because of his damaged wing, Poison fell. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

Poison fell to the floor, and to his death. 

Toothless watched him fall, until hit the ground. 

Posion is dead.

Toothless shot his plasma and lightning at the body, so no one could experiment with it. 

He gave a triumph roar. 

They won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is safe. 
> 
> Posion is gone. 
> 
> And next chapter we teach Steve a lesson. 
> 
> P.S Remember that I said that something would happen too Wanda.....


	27. Goodbye Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to get Tony to come with him, but he fails to see that as a dragon, Tony has a true family. 
> 
> Then Tony says goodbye to all of his human friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. 
> 
> The Delusional confrontation ! 
> 
> And this is a really delusional one because one single thing. 
> 
> Tony can't even speak to fucking Steve ! He's a dragon now ! 
> 
> Then there is the emotional goodbye.
> 
> P.S Loki's spell only works for him and Thor. It was better when Tony can't speak.

Dart was still nuzzling Tony. 

"Yeah Sis, I know you love him but do you have to purr?" 

She purred harder as her answer.

"That's what being in love makes you do Pouncer, you boys will feel it one day." Luna said. 

"You're mother's right. There will come a time you two get mates. I know Ruffrunner is already eyeing a certain female Light Fury." 

They all turned and saw Toothless. 

"DAD !" 

"TOOTHY !" 

"Did you have to say it aloud." Ruffrunner grumbled. 

Toothless landed on their side. 

Luna came to him and nuzzled him. 

"I'm so glad you are fine. Is he...." 

"He's gone." 

"Good." 

Toothless looked at Tony. 

"You did good, you did very good Tony." 

"Thanks Toothless." 

"Tony !" 

They turned to see the man named Rogers come at them, despite Thor telling him to come back.

"Does he know we can't speak to him ?" 

Steve walked to Tony.

It was time to fix this. 

His team was on his back, ready to get Tony back.

"Tony." 

No answer.

"Tony don't do this, talk to us." 

"Rogers they can't. They don't speak our language !" Thor said. 

"What ? But how can I talk to Tony ?" 

"You can't, that's the thing." 

"But...we need to..." 

"Rogers, this is 100% unreversable." 

"WHAT ?" 

"You and your team better get out of there. Don't make them mad !" 

Wanda growled. 

"You think I'm scared of Stark ? He is weak in any shape and form, and he will fix EVERYTHING."

Wanda shot her magic at the furies, forgetting dragons are immune to magic. 

"What...no,no,no,NO ! STARK CAN'T BE IMUNE, I WILL MAKE HIM FALL AT MY FEET !" 

Wanda charged a bigger magic blast, but before she could shoot it...

ROAR ! 

Dart hurried and bit Wanda's left hand. 

She closed her mouth, and teared Wanda's hand off. 

She spitted it on the ground. 

Wanda yelled in pain. 

"AAAAAAAH " 

"WANDA !" 

Steve went to avenge her by attacking Dart. 

But Toothless wasn't having it, he tackled Steve and pinned him down.

In a clear show of dominance, Toothless roared on Steve's face.

Steve tried with all his strength to push the dragon away, bit his strength meant nothing. 

Luna got Natasha and Clint and did the same. 

"Those idiots are gonna get us killed, Stephen, send them to the med bay so Maximoff can get medical attention." 

"On it." 

"No wait, Tony, I know you can hear me ! We can help you get back to normal, just come with us, Tony please ! TONY !" 

Tony just stood besides Dart glaring at Steve.

Steve turned too Bucky. With him at his side, they can defeat this dragons and save Tony.

"Bucky help ! Until the end of the line !" 

"You reached the end of the line when you kissed me without consent." 

"No Bucky, you got it all wrong, we have a connection, we are in love, we are meant to be together !" 

"No Rogers, we have nothing. Goodbye." 

"NO BUCKY !" 

Stephen opened a portal and the delusional ones fell.

"BUCKY !" 

"Does that man only talk in a language called Bucky ?" 

"Well, he is crazy soooooo." 

"You had to deal with this people for all of this years, I pity you love." 

"Well I'm over them now." 

"Tony." 

Tony turned to Toothless.

"Its time to go, but if you want to say goodbye, now is you chance." 

Tony turned to see his friends.

He was right, this is his chance to properly say goodbye. 

"Loki, can you..." 

"No. Spell only works in Asgardians, and its a hard one to hold due to their magic immunity. I can't make them understand him. He can understand them though." 

Thor nodded sadly. This is a sad goodbye to their friend.

He has found his home. 

Tony came close to them. 

Rhodey, who just arrived with Pepper, got close to him. 

"Hey Tones." 

Tony just made a sound. 

"Sad to think I will never hear your crazy voice again, but it seems others got that privilege." 

Rhodey turned to the other Furies. 

"Seems you have a family, and you are not alone. Hell seems you have a new girl, you are truly happy aren't you." 

Tony nodded his head. 

"Then there is nothing we can do to stop you. No do we want too stop you from being happy. Goodbye Tones." 

Pepper came close to him.

"Goodbye Tony, the company will be safe. I hope you enjoy your new life." 

Tony nodded at them.

He then grabbed Pepper and Rhodey in a hug.

The next to approach were Bruce, Vision and Thor. 

"Goodbye Tony. I hope you like this new team, we will continue doing what you were doing." 

"Goodbye Mr. Stark, I'm glad you have found true happiness." 

"Farewell my friend, enjoy your long life with this noble warriors." 

Tony nodded at them and also gave them a hug. 

He turned to say goodbye to the boys, but then he saw Barnes. 

He gave him a nod, showing the man he forgives him. 

He turned to Peter and Harley. 

"Wow, the mechanic is on full nature mode, I never saw this coming." 

"This is amazing ! But you truly have to go Mr. Stark ?" 

Tony nodded. This are his people now, and he is the Future King. 

"Well. I hope we can visit you someday, Goodbye Mr. Stark." 

"Name your little dragons Harley, tell blue eyes that, it works for boys and girls." 

Tony just hugged the kids. He did feel some tears.

More people were coming, including Fury and Hill. 

It's time to go. 

He gave Toothless a nod. 

The King roared loudly. 

Every dragon roared in return.

Toothless and Luna took flight, signaling everyone to follow them.

Pouncer and Ruffrunner were next, and every dragon flew and flew. 

Dart got close to Tony.

"Ready ?" 

"Lets go home." 

Tony and Dart took flight, and they gave the humans a nod.

Tony took a last look at his old home, and then flew with his lover. 

To his new home, with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJAJAJAJA.
> 
> The Scarlet Bitch can do her full magic now, she has no hand ! 
> 
> Good on you Dart. She's Wanda, no one cares. 
> 
> And Steve's delusions are strong as ever....
> 
> But..... good news. Steve faces trial next chapter !


	28. A Convicted Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his conviction. All of his delusional plans get crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters to write are the Steve's aftermath. 
> 
> I love writing his crushed delusions. 
> 
> This also has the aftermaths of the rogues that followed Steve until the end. They now have to face the consequences.

Steve was lead to the courtroom. 

The time has come for him to prove his innocence and fix things. 

The last days were atrocious. 

First, Wanda got her injure treated, but she completely lost her left hand, and they didn't have the money to buy a protests. 

Then the people actually celebrated that the dragon incapacitated her, why would they be happy that happened ? 

When he told everyone Tony was a dragon, to gather the support to get him back, no one believed him.

He excepted the support of Rhodes, Potts, and the Defenders. But they just said Tony was gone, and they are moving on. 

Why did they say that ? Didn't they want Tony back ? 

Steve is convinced there is a way to get him back, there has to be a way. 

But his quest to find it was stopped when the trials started. 

One by one, his team fell. 

Clint was the first sentenced, he blamed everything on Tony....and on Steve ! , and in return got the truth thrown to him. At the end of his trial, his face was pale. 

Clint was found guilty of murder, assault, and destruction of property. 

He was sentenced to 20 years.

He got the best of them. 

After she got better, Wanda was next. 

Wanda cried as she told her story, she begged the jury for mercy, to see her as the victim she is.

No one believed her, they saw her as the culprit. 

When Wanda demanded to know why Tony was never charged with her parents murder. They told her the bomb was a fake, and that just because it said Stark, it doesn't mean its a Stark Industries bomb, it means the opposite, as both words are always included and if it only had Stark, its a fake. 

Wanda was shocked at that. 

She was told that she on the other hand, murdered people for Hydra in her own free will, and she mind raped Tony to build Ultron, and Bruce to Hulk out, so she is to blame for those deaths. The one things she was spared from was Lagos, as the gulf of that was going to Steve. Vision also charged her with assault.

Wanda was finished, she was sentenced to 40 years. 

Natasha was next, and for the first time, he saw the person no one trusted. 

She threw him under the boss. Revealing that Steve had truly no intention of telling Tony of his parents. 

When she asked why she was betraying Steve. She just said. 

"When a dragon pinned me down, I called Steve Rogers for help, but because I am not Bucky Barnes, he left me to die. If those things really wanted to kill us I would be dead. Steve only cares for one thing, his precious Bucky, if he is in danger, Steve doesn't care about any one else. Tony Stark and the Romanian people were the first ones, who will be the next ?" 

For the first time, Steve was forced to admit Tony was right, he should have never trusted Natasha. 

When Steve proofs his innocence, he will leave her in prison to rot, she deserves it for being a backstabber. 

Natasha was unable to avoid her fate. The lifes of the Info Dump were just to much, she was charged with thousands of murders. Potts also pressed espionage charges, and she was charged with he assault on King T'Challa. 

Natasha's fate was sealed. 

Her sentence, life in prison. 

Natasha tried once again the card that the world needs them, but it didn't work this time. She was dragged to prison in complete denial. 

Now it's Steve turn. 

But his fate is different, because he knows he is going to be declared innocent. Because he is innocent. 

Tony is alive, there is no way they can blame him for murder now. 

He had to protect Bucky, and in time, they will all see it.

Steve is a hero. 

He went to the court room with his head held high, ready to finish this. 

He knows he is going to win. 

The jury called Steve to stand up.

It is time, its the time for Steve to finally get his freedom and innocence. 

"Steve Rogers, this court finds you guilty of all crimes, you are sentenced to life in prision, without the possibility of parole." 

WHAT ?! 

No, this can't be ! 

"WHAT ! HOW CAN I BE GUILTY !" 

"There is more than enough evidence to prove you committed every single crime. Your testimony was full of excuses, since many are saying. You just care for Bucky Barnes. Said man you actually got intimate with without his consent. And lets be honest, although it is clear that dragons are real, and aside from those red and black killers, they have proven to be protectors rather than monsters, the idea that Tony Stark is alive as a dragon is a ridiculous, he is dead and you killed him. Thats why we are doing this, you have proven to be blind to your own legend, that is something a hero doesn't do. You have avoided consequences long enough, time for you to pay for your crimes. Take him away !" 

This must be a trap, Steve is not guilty ! He is a hero. 

This people must want Bucky, that's why they are separating him from Bucky. 

"NO, I AM NOT GOING TO PRISION, I HAVE TO GET BUCKY SAFE, YOU WON'T SEPARATE ME FROM HIM !" 

Steve tried to run away, but he felt sudden pain.

"AAAAAAH!" 

When Steve woke up, he was in a cell. 

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." 

Steve tried breaking the bars, but they didn't budge. 

It was useless. 

After everything, after all Steve has done, this can't be his fate. He is a hero, he saved Bucky ! 

"BUCKY ! BUCKY HELP !" 

"SHUT UP ROGERS." A guard yelled. 

Steve is in denial this is not the end, it simply can't be the end. 

"BUCKY !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy prison Steve. Your precious Bucky is rebuilding his life after all you did. 
> 
> We will see Steve again briefly, as he gets news that crush his heart.


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see the aftermath of the battle, as the dragons reach home.

"And now we are live on New York after the unexpected dragon attack was foiled, not by the Avengers, not by the Defenders, but by other dragons. While the attackers all had the same shape, the protectors were all different, and not only fought the enemy, but protected the people from dying." 

"My momma and I were about to be crushed, but this black dragon came in and saved us, and he gave me this cute toothless smile." 

"Now there are some that are pushing to find dragons, telling that they are clearly dangerous and most be exterminated, however leaked files have revealed that organizations like SHIELD, as well as independent government official, seek to weaponize the noble creatures that saved us. This of course led to a massive public anger. Now high people are falling, and organizations are falling. Today folks, SHIELD has fallen completely, and has been comely absorbed by the much more respected and noble SWORD, led by director, Phil Coulson." 

"The dragons have been declared under protection by the UN, and finding them has been declared completly illegal. Punishment will be severe." 

"Just comes in. Steve Rogers has been finally found guilty, to no one's surprise but his, and his sentence is life in prision. Rogers released a statement that he plans to appeal his conviction and that he will out soon enough, to "continue protecting the world," it was later reviled that Rogers has no money to even pay for an appeal." 

"Recently pardoned Sergeant James Barnes has called for a restriction order against Mr. Rogers. Barnes told CNN, that before the dragons came, Rogers made some unwelcomed advances at him. He says that while he knows the chances of Rogers getting out are minimal, its better to be safe than sorry." 

"Now fans of Ironman are finally giving a sight if relive, knowing that with his killer finally behind bars. Tony Stark, can now, rest in peace." 

Rhodey turned off the news. 

It was all right. The dragons are protected. Rogers and the lunatics that followed him are in prison, while the ones that left him are truly redeeming themselves. He's glad to say he and Sam are friends again, he like their friendship. 

Of course everyone was on high alert for Rogers trying to escape, but they were at ease, knowing that if for some reason he did, they are ready.

As a compensation, Wakanda gave Rhodey the treatment needed to heal his spine, he is now walking again. And has taken over as leader of the Defenders, Bruce didn't want to keep the position.

And of course, he knows Tony is alive, he is living another life, but he is here, he is happy.

And Rhodey, he is feeling happy too. 

"I love home sweet home." 

"Why Ruffrunner, got scared from the city ?" 

"What ? no ! but did you smell the air ? It was disgusting." 

"I was to busy fighting to smell." 

"I was beside you all time Pouncer, you made disgusting faces when you smelled." 

"I made disgusting faces when I smelled human blood, now that's disgusting." 

"Yeah sure, pussy." 

"What did you just called me ?" 

"A little dragon baby that can't handle a bit of blood." 

"Oh you are in for it." 

Pouncer tacked Ruffrunner as the two began fighting, clearly not seriously.

"Do your brothers always do this." 

"For whatever reason, they fight love. Its annoying but its them." 

"And you tell me you never fought them." Tony said, smirking at her.

"Please. That's beneath me. And if I fought them, I would win, I am stronger." 

"Well I am glad we are having a strong Queen protecting us." 

"And I am glad I am having a very smart King at my side." 

"Yeah, someone has to stop you from ripping hands off." 

"Jejeje, she deserved it." 

"No complains there. Although how did you handle the taste ?" 

"Worst thing I have ever put on my mouth, there is nothing worst." 

"Wanda, even her lost hand still leaves her disgusting mark." 

"Well I will gladly forget that, if you give me a bit of sweet in return." 

"Oh sure Princess, let me..." 

"DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF US !" 

Toothless and Luna watched from above.

"It was nice, to go out and fight, like a family." 

"Toothy I love you but if you say we are gonna become freedom fighters, you're crazy." 

"Nah, I just enjoyed fighting together. I can do without the scares." 

"On that I agree." 

"Although, there is always a chance the world might need our help." 

"And when that comes, we will be there." 

"Yeah." 

He looked at his kids.

"I'm gonna miss them being little kids." 

"No you're not, I have a solution." 

"What are...." 

"We are having another one." 

She showed him the egg.

"I woke up to it this morning." 

"Its hot, it means its a female, we are having another princess." 

"You ask for a baby, well here we go again." 

He has no idea if he should be scared. But he knows he is really happy.

Everything was good and peaceful, just how they enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we just need the conclusion and that's it. 
> 
> Lets see how this story ends with a happy ending for everyone. 
> 
> Except Steve.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. 2 years later after the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have reached the end, we will touch briefly on each character to see how they are doing and how we are leaving them off.

2 years later.

Steve sat on his bed. 

He had tears on his eyes.

The newspaper was on his hands.

"DEFENDER WEDDING. The Defenders happily announced that Dr. Stephen Strange and Sergeant James Barnes, now the new Captain America, are getting married.

Steve ripped the news apart. 

This couldn't be happening. This has to be a nightmare. 

A nightmare that he can't wake up from. 

All of his dreams, all of his hopes, crushed without mercy.

His title was given to another one, his team either left him or were in prison.

And one of them is a dragon now. 

But Steve would have lived with all of that as long as he had Bucky.

But Bucky.....left him.

Steve wrote him letters, begging him to come see him. 

He never responded. 

Steve thought that his relationship with Strange was a farce, but it wasn't. 

It was real. 

And they were getting married. 

Bucky was having the life he dreamed off for them, but it was without Steve. 

That was the worst thing they could have done.

For as long as he could, Steve believed he could get out of this, that he could get his life back and the man he loved in his arms. 

Now he knows the truth. 

Steve lost. 

He sat in his bed and cried, for all what he lost, for what never could be. 

But no one cared, Steve is alone. 

And its his own fault.

Bruce watched the Defenders with a smile. 

They were finally the team that the Avengers were suppose to be. 

Carol had married Pepper a while ago, and the latter rebuild S.I completely. 

Stephen and James were now getting married. James has rebuilt his life just as he wants, as his own person. 

Rhodey was also marrying May, much to Peter's displeasure. 

Speaking of Peter, he and Harley finally got over the tension and became boyfriends, it was about dam time. 

Thor was now King of Asgard, Odin had to step down as his health got worst and worst, he doesn't have much time left. 

Thor caused a big change in Asgard, now there was equality, were warriors and magicians are treated equally. An Asgard where Loki can be happy. 

Thor and Loki were now really united, they were a team, and ruled Asgard together. 

Vision decided to start his passion in cooking, he is now a 5 star chef and has his own restaurant. 

And Bruce is....happy. 

He has to leave to go see his wife, but he is really really happy.

"OW, I am your sister's mate, why do you hate me so much ?" 

The baby Night Light just giggled. 

Princess Flare, the fourth child of Toothless and Luna was almost a carbon copy of her Dad, she was mostly black with just some white spots. She however has her mother's eyes. 

"Hey, I'm her brother and she almost ripped my eyes off !" 

"Thats because you annoyed her Pouncer." 

"Shut up Dart, its not our fault she adores you." 

"I'm the cool Sister." 

"All right little one, time to rest." Luna said. 

Flare made a annoyed but tired noise.

"Why can't you be more like Ruffrunner, he always sleep." 

Toothless' answer was his youngest son snoring. 

"She can't be as boring Dad." 

Everyone laughed at that. Even Ruffrunner laughed, somehow. 

Tony watched his new family. 

His two years as a dragon has been the best of his life. 

He always thanks his Mom for this. 

As Dart nuzzled him, Tony enjoyed this moment. 

He has a family, he has a wonderful mate. 

Tony is really happy. 

"I love you Tony." 

"I love you to Dart." 

Tony finally got threw his problems and issues. 

Now he can finally live beside her. 

That is the best part, and he will enjoy every single moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this crazy crossover. 
> 
> There will be a sequel, but not for a while. 
> 
> Next up. We return to the Council of the Elements Universe to see the battle against Thanos. While also we might join Tony on some other crazy adventures, as his next destination is the Ice Age universe. 
> 
> And then we start our adventure with Phil and his team.

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure begins.
> 
> This is a single story for now, just a fun tell combining this two franchises. I hope you like it.
> 
> But before I go, I have a request.
> 
> There are only two relationships ships for now. I want more and you get to pick them.
> 
> Say the relationship and it will be there. I’ll update it on the tags so you can see what character is taken.


End file.
